I Can’t Help But Steal Your Pain
by VaeteliaX
Summary: This is based on the anime, not the manga. Please note, this is a year later and Yuki and Kyo are now 17 as well. Emma Matsumoto, a normal girl, meets the Sohmas. But is she really as normal as she thinks? And why is she drawn to three of the Sohmas?
1. Chapter 0: Info

**Here's the info on the character for my Fruits Basket fanfic. Enjoy! :]**

Name: Emma Matsumoto (first, last)  
Age: 17  
Grade: Second year (classes with Yuki and Kyo)  
Looks: She's about 5"6', with long legs and very slightly tanned, smooth skin. She has dark green eyes and long, light blonde hair that falls to halfway down her back.  
Personality: Loves to make people smile. Sometimes too trusting and too nice, Emma doesn't like to say no to people. She struggles with telling people her feelings or what she wants. Emma always put other people's feelings before her own. Pretty relaxed about stuff, so when she has a problem, she'll worry, try and deal with it on her own and not tell anyone what's really on her mind.  
Likes: Writing, reading, singing, dancing, playing tennis, listening to any sort of music and being in the rain.  
Dislikes: Boring people, backstabbers or people who pretend to like her and quite a lot of savoury and spicy foods (she loves sweets ^^).  
Fears: She's not really afraid of much but if she had to pick something, it would be losing her father or those she loves.  
Favourite Foods: Chocolate, strawberries and tea.  
Background/Life: Emma is from England, as was her mother Ellie Matsumoto. Her father is Japanese and met her mother on a business trip to London. Her younger sister, Kari, died at just six months when Emma was six years old. Kari's death especially affected her mother. When Emma was eight, her mother walked into the middle of the road without thinking. She was hit by a lorry and died on impact. Emma's father, Riku Matsumoto, was left to take care of her. Four years after his wife died, he had a mental breakdown due to debt and the loss of his wife and child. Riku Matsumoto was admitted to hospital when Emma was twelve and he's been there for five years now, Emma visiting and taking care of him whilst living with her mother's sister Rachel.****

I think that's everything. I hope you like it and I'm sorry if the story isn't all that good '^^. Buh-bye! :]


	2. Chapter 1: A Change

_ "Kari? Kari, wake up. Kari, please... don't do this..." I cried, grasping her tiny hand in mine. My head was slumped forward on the bed beside her and I knew. I knew there was nothing I could do for my baby sister. Kari was only a few weeks old, but they'd found she had a problem with her heart. They said she had to stay in hospital for a while longer, just so they could fix her up._

"_Kari? Wake up Kari. Don't leave me alone... please..." I whispered, squeezing her hand, hoping that any moment now, she'd wake up crying for her mother. At that moment, my mother did enter the room. For what seemed like a long time, she just stood there. Staring. Staring at the baby girl hooked up to the machine. The machine emitted a continuous beep, stretching out in front of me, seeming like it would haunt me for the rest of my life. _

_Then, she started screaming. _

_My mother, a kind-hearted woman, grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from her baby daughter. Everything happened in slow motion after that. Or it seemed to. First, the nurses came running in. Though they didn't seem to be running. More like gliding. They passed me slowly; it felt like living in a daydream. And there was nothing they could do. My mother had scooped Kari up in her arms and was cradling her close to her chest. All the while, the machine emitting that awful, echoing noise. It rung in my ears, reverberated through my body. I couldn't stop shaking. From shock or tears, I couldn't tell which. I felt someone pick me up and take me from the room. I could tell who it was, just from his smell. My father. He kept my head over his shoulder so I couldn't see him cry. But I could tell he was. I could hear it in his breath. Setting me down, he told me to wait there and not move. So I didn't. I watched my father rush back into the room where my mother continued to scream. _

_Kari. My new baby sister. I had been eagerly awaiting her arrival. I had always wanted a baby brother or sister. Now that I'd had one, it hardly seemed fair that she had been snatched away so quickly. A few short weeks was nothing compared to the rest of my life spent with Kari. I thought I could wait. I knew she wasn't well so I knew she had to stay in the hospital so she could get better. I didn't realise the doctors wouldn't be able to fix her. I assumed they could. Because she was my baby sister. She had to live because we were going to spend every day together for the rest of our lives. Even when we grew up and got married, we'd live next door to each other. I had it all planned out. The one thing I didn't count on was her heart._

Eleven years later.

"Emma! Emma, come here!" My aunt called up the stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back, shutting the book I was reading and hopping off my bed. I took the stairs two at a time; it was best to do things straight away where my aunt was concerned. Poking my head round the corner of the kitchen door, I spotted my aunt cooking the dinner.

"Ah Emma, come and stir this. Come on, quickly." She snapped. I rushed forward, grabbing a wooden spoon from the counter and dipping it into the sauce. My aunt paused in her chopping and sighed, rolling her eyes. She snatched the spoon from me and rinsed it under the tap. She stuck the spoon into the saucepan next to the one I had been stirring originally.

I grimaced. Oops.

"Why don't you just set the table? And call Annabel too." I nodded, reaching for the place mats on top of the cupboard. I couldn't really reach them so I had to jump a little. They showered down around me and I scooped them all up before my aunt started telling me how clumsy I was. Setting the table quickly, I rushed to the bottom of the stairs.

"Annabel... dinner!" No movement. "Annabel!" I repeated her name. Still, I heard no movement. I groaned and stomped up the stairs.

"Annabel, where are you? Come on, it's dinner time." I edged open my aunt's bedroom door as quietly as I could, knowing Annabel would be asleep in there. And she was. I spotted her stretched out on the bed, snoozing blissfully. Making soft kissing noises as I made my way over to her, she opened her eyes slowly. I plucked her up gently, stroking her black fur as I did to calm her down. I had awoken her from her slumber; I was sure she wouldn't be too happy. But she purred in my arms as I carried her downstairs and set her down next to her food dish.

Taking my seat as my aunt pushed my dinner towards me, I picked at my food carefully. Bolognaise. Again. My aunt sat opposite me at the end of the table. For a moment, neither of us spoke. I ate in silence. But I could feel my aunt's eyes on me and I glanced up at her. I chewed once more before stopping, staring back at her.

"Something the matter?" I asked, a little concerned. She never normally looked at me like that. She put down her cutlery and folded her hands, resting her chin on them.

"Emma, we need to talk." That set me on edge.

"About what?"

"You." I said nothing so she carried on. "You see, I can't exactly support you and your father anymore. Money's tight and... I'm not working as much anymore so..."

"What's going to happen to us then?" I asked. I could guess what she was going to say but I needed to hear it for myself. She hesitated.

"Your father's hospital bills aren't exactly cheap –"

"What's going to happen to us?" I emphasised the question, rising from my seat. My aunt said nothing. She just stared at me. "What's going to happen to me and my dad!?" I shouted, losing my temper. She couldn't just keep me in the dark like this. It wasn't fair. My aunt cleared her throat and wiped the hesitant look from her face.

"I'm sending you and your father to Japan."


	3. Chapter 2: Japan

"J-Japan?" I stumbled over the word, confused. My aunt sighed and put her fork down. The sound echoed in my ears; like it was the final word of the argument that hadn't began.

"Emma. You have to understand. Japanese healthcare is much cheaper than over here these days..." She had linked her fingers and rested her elbows on the table. Her eyes avoided mine.

"But..." I trailed off. I wasn't sure what to do. Japan?

"I chose Japan because it's cheap and familiar to you." She explained. Then her eyes found me and she stared at me. "Your father is Japanese and I thought it might help his condition a little if he were to return somewhere familiar." I couldn't move. I just stood there, my eyes wide and my heart racing. Annabel had padded over and was rubbing herself against my leg. I ignored the cat.

"But... I... my friends..."

"Let's not kid ourselves Emma. You don't really have many friends here." Her words cut through me. She'd never been so blunt with me before.

"Aunty Rachel..." I couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you really doing this!?" I burst out, my hands curling into fists at my sides. My jaw was set and my eyes were hard. My aunt looked taken aback for a moment before sighing and rising from her seat at the dinner table.

With her fingertips resting on the tabletop, she spoke honestly, "Because you are a burden. Both you _and _your father."

"He's not a burden!" I screamed. My head was swimming; I hated getting angry. My aunt stepped out from the table and took a step closer to me.

And then she slapped me.

"You're seventeen. For goodness sake, grow up and take some responsibility for your worthless excuse for a father. He didn't deserve my sister." She said. I could hear the disgust and resentment in her voice. Not just for my father, but for me as well. I didn't rub my reddening cheek, I didn't start to cry. I just gave her my hardest look.

"And you don't deserve the right to call her your sister." I spun on my heel slowly, walking away. She ignored my words and shuffled back to the table.

"Emma, come and finish your dinner." My aunt said calmly as she slumped back down in her chair.

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry for bolognaise..." I murmured as I climbed the stairs to my room.

Once inside, I looked around my room. I'm not sure what I was looking for. Something to scream into, something to smash? I crossed the room and settled for lowering myself onto my bed. My emotions were crashing around inside me and I didn't know how to let them all out. I needed a release, something to help me. Without realising it, I had started to cry. I could barely feel the warm tears rolling down my cold cheeks. I slid off the bed and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. My hair was a mess and my face was tear-stained. But I didn't care. Just for that moment, all I wanted to do was lie there and cry. Yet... For whatever it was worth, I was glad. I was glad to be escaping from this house and from my aunt. Japan would be a brand new start for me, somewhere I could escape to and make new friends. It would be... just me and my dad. Just us. Together.


	4. Chapter 3: Dad

So, with my suitcase packed a couple of weeks later, I got into a cab and paid no attention to my aunt stood clutching Annabel close on the doorstep as I drove away. Sitting back in my seat, I rested my head back and closed my eyes. The journey from my aunt's house to the hospital was short, I could take it on my bike. We arrived quickly and I asked the driver to wait. The hospital staff had already packed my father up. He was all ready to go. I just had to explain things to him. I entered the familiar doors and walked the familiar corridor. My father's regular nurse greeted me just outside my father's room and smiled as she led me in. An orderly exited the room with my father's bags, heading towards the front of the hospital to load them into the cab.

My father was sitting in an armchair by his bedside. He was clean, dressed and shaven. Ready for the airport. I tucked my thick blonde hair behind my ear and smiled appreciatively at the nurse.

"Just call me when you're ready to leave Emma." She touched my shoulder fleetingly before leaving me and my father alone. I set down my bag and edged over to him.

"Dad? It's me. Emma. How're you feeling today?" He mumbled something and I knelt down by his side. "Remember I told you last week we were going on a little holiday? We're going today, isn't that exciting?" I asked. He mumbled something again. The same thing he mumbled nearly every time he saw me.

"Kari. Ellie." He muttered. I paused.

"Come on, let's get you in the cab..." I murmured, sliding my arm under his and pulling him up.

After a long sixteen hours of travelling, we were finally at my father's new hospital. I only spoke what little Japanese I had learned in school and from my father but it was enough to scrape by. I checked him in; they had been expecting him. My aunt had rung up and arranged it all. She was still paying, though eventually I'd have to start paying myself. I got him settled in and, just about understanding, was told to go home and get some rest. My father needed time to adjust to his new home. Stepping out into the warm summer air of Japan, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I tried to instantly adjust my body's clock to Japanese time but I knew it was going to take longer than just a few minutes. I sighed and traipsed down the ever darkening streets, making my way back to a cheap hotel my aunt had found last minute. She'd said we'd find me a proper house later, though I knew I would rather depend on myself than anything _she _ever gave me.

Checking in. Making my way up to my room, dragging along my belongings behind me. Opening the door, slowly unpacking my things. Flopping on top of my temporary bed and feeling my eyes closing as I drifted off. It had been a long day. Travelling with someone who wasn't in a fit mental state was hard work. Especially if the only things he ever said were your dead sister and mother's names.


	5. Chapter 4: Apple

I stared hard at my reflection in the mirror. The window was wide open but no breeze rustled my hair. The early summer heat seemed to pour into the room and spread itself out like Annabel did back home. Home. Strangely, I didn't miss it as much as I thought I would. I guess I'd never really had a real home. Not since I was six. Jumping around from place to place, my house, the hospital, a hotel and finally my aunt's house. I pulled at the hem of my new school skirt. It was irritating my legs. And it was itchy too. But I took a deep breath and put on my bravest face, my most normal face, as I left for my first day at my new high school.

Somehow, during the night, the idea had entered my head that my dad would wake me up with a smile, telling me it was my first day at a new school. He'd drive me to school and, even though I didn't want him to because it was embarrassing, he'd get out of the car, hand me an apple and hug me tight. But that didn't happen. He didn't wake me up. He didn't drive me to school. He didn't hug me tight. Nothing. I walked to school by myself and stood at the school gates by myself. Crowds of students were flowing steadily into the school. But I stood shyly at the gates, not wanting to go in. I spotted a white-haired boy with black roots and thought him strange. But I didn't really take much notice.

"Come on..." I mumbled to myself. To my legs. They didn't seem to be listening to me. They wouldn't move. I closed my eyes and lent my cheek against the cool brick wall.

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come o–_

"Something the matter miss?" Someone said behind me. The sound of an unfamiliar voice made me jump and, as I spun round to face the person who the voice belonged to, my school bag fell from my hands and the papers spilled out of it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." The person said, bending down to help collect up my papers. For the first time, I glanced at the boy helping me pick up my school things. He had silver-purple hair and beautiful purple eyes. I frowned. No, that couldn't be right. Purple eyes? No, they must have just been dark blue or something. He was very handsome. If I'd had to stereotype him, I would've placed him as the popular type. I felt strange around him though. Weak, faint. I was sure it was nothing but the feeling got stronger as our hands passed each other.

We both stood and he handed me my papers with a smile.

"I'm Yuki Sohma. I take it you're the new girl in our class. Everyone's been talking about you for the past couple of days." His voice was soft, gentle, quiet. Floaty, I guess. I felt my cheeks grow hot. I didn't like to be the centre of attention; I was so used to caring for other people. Yuki just smiled and waited. I realised he was waiting for me to tell him my name.

"I'm Emma. Emma Matsumoto." I managed to stutter. Yuki stood beside me and smiled warmly.

"Well Emma. Shall we walk to registration together? You're in my class." I nodded, sort of glad of the company. I'd been alone for the past few days, except for the company of my father. But I guess he wasn't exactly company.

Yuki showed me around the various parts of the school as we passed them on our way to registration. He was very kind and very sweet. I could see why he would be the popular type. And from the way girls fluttered when he walked passed, I knew he was. But the modest popular type. When we arrived at our form room, I paused before we reached the door. I was nervous. Yuki turned back, his brow creased in slight confusion.

"Is something wrong Miss Matsumoto?" He inquired, confused. My hands, curled around the handle of my school bag, were trembling a little. I managed a weak smile before my vision started to blur. I could hear Yuki calling my name repeatedly. I felt my legs collapse beneath me and I waited for the inevitable collision with the ground. But it didn't come. Someone's arms wrapped round my waist and stopped me from falling.

All I could feel was a dull thud in my head. A headache. But Yuki's face swam into view. We were on the floor, him sitting down, me collapsed in his arms. Great.

_Yuki's first impression of me: What a wuss._

But Yuki didn't seem concerned or anxious. He was more shocked than anything else. I tried to sit up and he let me, his arms sliding away from my waist as I did. We sat there for a moment in complete silence. All I could think about was the fact that I'd collapsed in front of Yuki, possibly the most popular boy in school. Though I could tell something else was troubling him.

"I'm sorry Yuki..." I mumbled. Before I knew it, he was on his feet and pulling me up.

"It's no trouble at all. Please, don't be sorry." He said gracefully, smiling. My head was pounding but I knew I couldn't miss my first day at school, no matter what.

We finally got into form, late I might add, and I took the only free seat. A seat behind an orange-haired boy. He had his mouth in a permanent growl though his eyes were closed and, somehow, he looked peaceful. I sat in silence through form, except for when the teacher called out my name. I answered 'here' and instantly I could hear the other students around me whispering.

"She's English. I love her accent!"

"Yeah, apparently she came here short notice."

"She's really cute. And blonde too! I reckon I could get her number by the end of the day."

"Nah, she's the shy type. I can tell, I'm good at this sorta thing."

"She's got strange electric signals." Someone said behind me. I don't think they really cared if I heard what they'd said. I twisted in my seat a little and looked at the girl seated behind me. She had dark hair, tied in a side plait down her right shoulder. Her eyes were dark grey, darker than mine, almost black.

"Hana..." A girl mumbled to the girl's left.

"Yes. Strange signals. Just like Yuki and Kyo's signals." The girl I presumed to be Hana said. Biting my lip, I faced the front again and stared at the orange-haired boy's back for the rest of form. I glanced in Yuki's direction a few times but he seemed lost in thought. Maybe he was thinking about the reason he was so shocked when I fell.

Form ended and the day began. Everyone got out of their seats and headed for the door. I was still staring at the same spot I had been for the past twenty minutes and when the boy in front of me moved, my gaze was still fixed. He turned to tuck in his chair and spotted me staring off into space.

"What are _you _staring at?" He asked me, his tone sharp as he raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and blinked at him several times.

"Err... I..." I couldn't think of anything to say. When he wasn't snarling, the boy was pretty cute. My cheeks grew red and I tried desperately to hide my face.

"What are you blushing for?" The boy asked, trying to catch my eye as I looked down. He was intrusive, that was for sure.

"Nothing. I just –"

"Kyo, leave her alone." I heard Yuki say to my left. I turned and looked up at him. Trapped between the two boys, just below their glares, I felt a little uncomfortable. I wanted to stand up but I was afraid I'd get daggers.

"Ack! Shut up, you damn rat!" The orange-haired boy, Kyo, growled at Yuki. I frowned. Calling him a rat was kind of harsh.

"Don't speak so rudely, Miss Matsumoto is here." Yuki replied, his voice still soft but now with a sharper tone to it.

"I don't give a damn about her!" Kyo yelled. The comment made me sink into my chair.

"You don't understand. Like you normally don't. Fight now, ask questions later. Stupid cat..." Yuki said back calmly. But I could tell he was controlling his temper.

"What's not to understand? You don't want me shouting around your new girlfriend!" Kyo continued to yell. I raised my hand. Both boys glanced down at me, surprised.

"Sorry but... I'm not his girlfriend." I managed to mutter my way through the sentence. Neither boy said anything.

"Ah whatever..." Kyo started to slouch towards the door and Yuki nodded at his back. He turned back to me, a smile gracing his face.

"I'm sorry Miss Matsumoto, my cousin can be very rude at times." Kyo paused, his fists twitching.

"You wanna say that again? You damn rat!" Kyo spun, facing Yuki with a fearsome look on his face. That made me shrink away even further.

"I said you were rude. Now could you please go away, there's something I wish to speak with Miss Matsumoto about." Yuki explained politely, though if Yuki had had it in him to speak through gritted teeth, I was sure he would've done then. Kyo snarled and hands bunched up into fists.

"You really think I'm _that _stupid? I'm not gonna leave just so you can talk about me with _her_." He said it like he was disgusted I was even there. I didn't _want_ to be there; I wanted to get away from the bickering cousins. But, as Yuki was the only person to have talked to me properly, I decided to stay put. Yuki had said he wanted to talk to me anyway and I admit, I was curious.

"Fine, stay here. I don't care either way. This concerns you too." Yuki smiled down at me as he stood in front of my desk. It felt like it was an interrogation, in a way.

"Miss Matsumoto, I'd like to know if you've ever heard of the Chinese zodiac animals." Yuki asked me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kyo's entire body stiffen instantly. I ignored it for a moment and nodded my head.

"And the story of those animals?"

"Sorry... Not really, no." I replied, wondering why he was asking me about this. Yuki frowned for a split second but his face was back to smiling again so quickly, I thought I might've imagined it.

"I shall tell you." Yuki began.

"A long time ago, God decided to invite all of the animals to a banquet. He sent out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening." Yuki's eyes glazed over and he seemed to be either sick of telling this story or he was saddened by it. Either way, the way he told a story drew me in and I found myself sitting up, listening intently. "The very next day, all of the animals lined up for the celebration. The rat led the way, riding all the way there of the back of the cow. Those twelve animals became the zodiac animals, each animal symbolising a year. The rat, the dragon, the sheep, the horse, the rooster, the tiger, the snake, the monkey, the dog, the boar, the cow and the rabbit."

"And the cat." I piped up, smiling happily. Yuki was taken aback. Kyo's eyes were wide and he stared at me in disbelief. I looked down in shame at my hands curled in my lap.

"Sorry... I just know that the cat was meant to be the thirteenth animal in the zodiac." I mumbled ashamedly.

"Yes, that's the myth. But generally, the cat is not included. In anything." Yuki smiled at me but Kyo growled.

"Shut up, damnit!" Kyo yelled, raising his fist to hit Yuki. I felt a gasp rising in my throat but I swallowed it almost immediately. Yuki knocked Kyo's hand away easily and, in one swift movement, lashed out with his foot. He caught Kyo in the stomach and he went flying. He slammed into the wall and slid down it, groaning.

"Kyo!" I called, jumping up from my seat and rushing over to him. Never in all my dreams had I thought Yuki would be the violent type.

"Kyo, are you okay?" I asked, trying to pull him up a little.

"Get off, I'm fine." Kyo pushed my hands away.

"The only thing that's been hurt today is his pride." Yuki said matter-of-factly from across the room, a hint of disgust in his words. Kyo rose and I gazed up at him. He was back to growling at Yuki. I gazed at Yuki, desperation in my eyes. The corridor outside was quiet and I could hear the pounding of my own heart.

"Why are you telling me all this stuff about zodiac animals?" I asked, still kneeling on the floor beside Kyo.

"What zodiac animal are you Miss Matsumoto?" Yuki asked, ignoring my question. I frowned.

"I'm not... I don't know what years are related to which animals and –"

"That's not what I meant." Yuki interrupted.

"You damn rat! Why are you telling her!?" Kyo yelled, moving into a fighting stance.

"She's one of us." Yuki spoke softly but his words hit me hard.

"One of you? What do you mean –"

"That's not possible. It's not true, you're lying!" Kyo almost screamed, panting heavily.

"She fell onto me. I didn't change when she touched me. How else do you explain it?" Yuki explained, the annoyance starting to show on his face. Kyo fell silent. But he spoke quietly to me.

"Get up." He said. A simple command.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused and a little frightened. One of them?

"I said get up, damnit!" Kyo's voice rose and I yelped, on my feet within an instant.

"Hug me." Kyo murmured. I frowned.

"H-hug you?" I stuttered nervously.

"Do it." He almost whispered it, still glaring at Yuki. A snap decision in my head and my arms were sliding around his waist. I pushed my head into his chest and closed my eyes. I held him tight for a few seconds, expecting something to happen. But it didn't. He didn't hug back as I held him. He was so... warm. Kyo's body had gone rigid but I didn't let go, even though my headache worsened. Everything happened quickly after that. Kyo grasped my arms and yanked me away from his body.

"Who are you!?" He shouted in my face.

"E-Emma Matsumoto... I..." I could feel tears forming in my eyes but he shook me.

"Not your name! What animal do you turn into!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Kyo shouted again, shaking me slightly.

Within a second, Yuki's hand was wrapped around Kyo's wrist. He squeezed tightly and pulled Kyo close to him before pushing him away hard. I looked down, knowing the tears in my eyes would fall at any moment. Kyo glared at us both for a second but Yuki reached out, touching my cheek gently. I gasped, gazing up at him, the tears streaming down my face. Then he smiled. I almost laughed. Kyo and him, it was like a good cop/bad cop act. Yuki pulled me into a hug, his arms folded round my shoulders and his cheek resting on the top of my head. I hugged him back, crying into his school shirt. Yuki's eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, rhythmic. He stroked my hair gently and we stood like that for a while, Yuki and I in an embrace, Kyo standing by with a strange look upon his face. Realisation.


	6. Chapter 5: The Sohma Household

"Ah Yuki, Kyo. You're home. And it seems you have a friend with you." A man stood on the porch of Yuki's house. As soon as he noticed me, he brightened up, smiling warmly. He was very handsome with black hair and deep brown eyes. His kimono was light grey and he was leaning on a wooden pillar supporting the roof. I blushed and looked down as I stood between Kyo and Yuki. Kyo had been very quiet as we walked to his house. Yuki hadn't said much; he seemed distracted but he attempted to make some conversation, asking about me and my old life.

"Shigure, this is Emma Matsumoto. She's new in our year at school. We wanted you to meet her. There's something we need to speak with you about." Yuki explained, gesturing me. I bowed down low, embarrassed. I took the chance to study their home.

It was a two-storey house, beautiful and big with grey roof tiles and many windows. I just knew there would be a beautiful garden out the back. The porch was slightly raised from the ground and sets of shoes were lined up just outside the door. Stepping stones led the way to the front door, a sliding door. Doors which I still wasn't used to. To the right of the front door, just behind the man, Shigure, there were little hand-painted stones on a stand. I couldn't see exactly what was painted on the stones but they looked cute from where I was standing. Straightening up, I craned my neck slightly to try and see what they were but I was too short.

Shigure raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"A high school girl, huh? And you bought her back just to meet me? You boys are finally beginning to understand me. I'm so happ–" Yuki hit his head as we passed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and stick to the matter at hand." Yuki told Shigure, who rubbed his head. I tried to hide my giggle but Shigure caught it. He winked at me and I blushed, hurrying into the house after Yuki. We sat down at the table, rather uncomfortable for me. I wasn't used to sitting on the floor, though I admired the concept of all sitting together. Yuki sat to my right, Kyo to my left, Shigure opposite me. I tried not to stare at him but it was hard not to. I was sitting directly opposite him.

"So. What is it you boys wanted to talk to me about?" Shigure asked, resting his chin on his hands.

"Miss Matsumoto here... well, she's one of us." Yuki said simply. Shigure didn't say anything for a moment but he laughed.

"No, there must be some mistake." He said through his laughter.

"It's true." Kyo mumbled. Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"Kyo, you're being unusually quiet. Something the matter?"

"No, I just... ah, it doesn't matter..." Kyo rose and left, stomping up the stairs to his room. Or so I guessed. Shigure smiled slyly and looked at me.

"Well Emma. It seems you've caught Kyo's attention. You must intrigue him." Shigure complimented me. I think it was a compliment. I got the feeling Kyo wasn't very open. And people didn't often intrigue him.

"Shigure..." Yuki mumbled.

"Yes, yes, of course." Shigure stood, stretched and came round to stand next to me in the spot that Kyo had been in just moments before. He held out a hand to me and I smiled, taking his hand. As he pulled me up, he slipped an arm round me and hugged me. I wondered why everyone wanted to hug me that day but I didn't complain. I let him hug me, though I was a little confused. Nothing happened. Shigure released me and I stared up into his eyes, really wishing I had some headache tablets. He looked back, smiling gently.

"You must intrigue quite a few people..." Shigure said quietly. I blushed but dropped to my knees, my eyes rolling back.

"Miss Matsumoto, are you okay?" Yuki grabbed my shoulders and my eyelids fluttered a little.

"I'm f... fine... I..." I felt breathless. And my world went dark as I fainted.

When I woke up, I was in a bed. It took a moment for me to remember where I was. Yuki Sohma's house. Kyo's house. Shigure's house. Someone was pressing a cold compress against my forehead. I opened my eyes slightly and spotted Kyo dabbing my forehead. I moaned and touched his hand gently.

"Kyo..." I mumbled. Surprised I was awake, he gasped, dropped the compress and rushed over to the window. It was open and he clambered out onto the sill. Before he jumped, he looked back over his shoulder at me.

"Get some sleep." He mumbled before leaping out of the window.

"Kyo!" I called, sitting up too fast. My head began to spin and the door to the bedroom I was in slid open.

"Emma." Someone said my name. It was Shigure.

"Shigure..." I mumbled. He walked over and pushed me back down gently.

"Emma, you've got a temperature. You need to rest for the time being. We've called a doctor, he should be here soon. He usually only treats our family but, seeing as you're a special guest, he –" I touched his hand and smiled.

"Shigure. Thank you but really. I don't need a doctor. I'm fine now." Lie. My head was throbbing and my heartbeat seemed a little fast. My mind flew back to that day in the hospital. The day my sister died. A heart problem. I shoved the thought from my mind and glanced at Shigure.

"It's too late, he's already on his way. You should let him take a look at you anyway. Just to be sure. Besides, we wouldn't want your pretty eyes to be closed all the time now would we?" Shigure grinned and his ears pricked as a door slid open downstairs, reminding me of a dog. "That'll be him now." He left.

I closed my eyes and waited for the doctor to come up and examine me. I thought back over the day, thought about how crazy it had been. First, meeting Yuki then being quizzed about something I still didn't understand. Now I had fainted in a complete stranger's house. To be honest, I didn't really know why I had agreed to come back and meet Shigure. I barely knew Yuki and Kyo. But it seemed like the right thing to do, after the day I'd had. The door slid open and a tall, dark-haired man entered the room.

"Good evening." He said. His voice was deep and professional. He set down his bag and opened it, getting out a stethoscope and approaching me.

"Emma, this is Hatori Sohma. He's the Sohma family doctor." Shigure explained as he stood at the door. "Ha'ri, try to be gentle with this beautiful flower."

"Still dreaming about that sort of thing I see. Shigure, I'm surprised no one's locked you up yet." Hatori said without turning. I smiled but Hatori didn't. He just continued to examine me, checking my pulse and taking my temperature. Shigure pouted in a childish way.

"Don't be like that Ha'ri." Hatori sat back and sighed.

"Shigure, will you please leave the room for a moment? I need to check her heart." My breath caught in my throat. My heart? Shigure nodded and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Hatori breathed on the stethoscope and I lowered my shirt a little. The stethoscope was cold and I gasped as it touched my skin but Hatori said nothing. He just listened carefully. Eventually, he pulled the stethoscope from his ears and removed it from my chest.

"Has this happened to you before?" Hatori asked without concern. He seemed distracted too. Maybe it was a Sohma thing? I shook my head but changed my mind.

"Except for today at school. I kind of collapsed on Yuki." I managed a weak smile. Hatori nodded and pushed his equipment back into his bag, snapping it shut.

"Your pulse is a little fast and you have a temperature. I'm sure it's nothing but I'd like you to stay in bed for a few days." Hatori picked up his bag and headed towards the door. He slid it open and, just before he stepped out, I called his name.

"Hatori?" He turned and I smiled gratefully. "Thank you. For taking time to see me, I mean." He blinked, surprised. But he nodded and shut the door behind him. I spotted Shigure and Yuki in the hallway just before the door shut. I could hear them all talking and I felt a twinge of guilt. Here I was, feeling sick and invading their house.

Frowning and biting my lip, I pulled the covers off and scanned the room for my bag. I remembered leaving it downstairs by the door next to my shoes. I crept over to the door, listening carefully in case the boys were still out there. I knew that if I let them see me out of bed, they'd insist I go back. But I had to get home. I had work in a few hours. I couldn't hear anything so I guessed they'd gone. The sky was beginning to darken outside and I realised just how late it actually was. I slid the door open, checked the corridor and stepped out. The stairs creaked a little under my weight but I took my time and tiptoed over to the front door. I sighed, sat down and slipped on my shoes. As I grabbed my bag and rose, I felt dizzy again.

"Hey!" Someone called, catching me as I toppled backwards. "I thought I told you to get some sleep."

"Kyo..." I whispered, touching his face. I don't know why I did it but I was dizzy and I felt so weak in his arms. He blinked twice, shocked I was touching his face. He growled and rose, carrying me in his arms.

"You need to rest." He started to climb the stairs back up to the room I was in before.

"But..."

"No buts. I'll go get some stuff for you from... where do you live?" Kyo asked. I hesitated before answering. It was a little embarrassing. We reached the room and he kicked the door open, crossing the room and putting me back into bed.

"In a... hotel."

"A hotel? Why do you live in a hotel?"

"I..." I think Kyo could tell I was reluctant to say so he headed over to the door.

"Wait Kyo." He paused, looking back at me.

I fiddled with my pillow and bit my lip. He stood at the door for a moment before I started to talk. I wanted to tell him everything. I knew I needed to get it off my chest before it eventually crushed me. I needed to talk to someone about it.

"My dad is... well, he's sick. Real sick. And... I've been looking after him for five years now." Kyo shuffled a little and I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about it. "You don't have to listen." I assured him. But he was sitting on the floor beside my bed before I knew it.

"Don't be so stupid." I smiled my thanks and carried on.

"I was twelve when it happened. His breakdown, I mean. See, we weren't doing too well after my mum died. It was a car crash, an accident. I was eight." I felt tears welling up in my eyes again. I wiped my eyes quickly and continued. In my heart, I knew I had to finish the story before I cried. "I should start at the beginning before going backwards. My sister died a newborn when I was six.

"My mum couldn't really handle it. She wasn't getting better. The police said she was so wrapped up in her own grief that she stepped off the curb without realising it. She died on impact. We, me and dad, got into all sorts of debt. Mostly dodgy loan sharks on street corners. My dad wasn't really thinking straight; he couldn't see past the next day. I'm not really sure how he survived for four years like that. Sometimes, he forgot to eat. Even if I cooked him something. When I was twelve, he had a breakdown. I guess it was the grief of losing his wife and child mixed with the debt problems." I couldn't hold back the tears in my eyes and they began to pour down my cheeks. The lump in my throat made it harder to talk but I forced it out. "I've been bouncing from place to place ever since he got admitted to the hospital. He's tried to kill himself a few times but he's always calm when I come to visit. It sort of makes me sad, knowing I couldn't be with him during the hard times. He had to go through it all alone..." I let myself cry into the pillow. Kyo had listened kindly throughout and now I thought I was making him uncomfortable.

"You've had to be alone too." He said quietly. Startled by his words, I gasped and looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me. He was staring off into space.

"I mean... it's not been easy for you either, has it?" Kyo looked at me. I didn't want to keep his gaze but I forced myself to. I felt stupid, knowing my cheeks were stained with tears.

"I'm sorry Kyo." I mumbled, glancing away.

"What're you sorry for?" Kyo stood, speaking a little coldly. But I smiled. He was just being Kyo. "Go to sleep, I'll get you your stuff for tomorrow." I explained where the hotel was and handed him my key. Kyo left and I closed my eyes.

"Thank you Kyo..." I whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Just Plain Old Me

"Work!" I screeched, nearly falling out of bed. Running footsteps came towards the room I was lying in. It was early morning and I had just woken up after a good night's sleep. I felt much better. Yuki pulled open the door and stood there panting.

"Miss Matsumoto! What's the matter?" I pushed my head into my hands and shook my head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." I muttered. Shigure appeared at the door next to Yuki.

"Emma! Are you alright?" He asked. I sighed and stared at them desperately.

"I forgot to call work last night and tell them I wouldn't be coming in. Now I'll lose my job and I won't be able to afford a new house and..." I groaned and let my head roll back into my hands.

"Emma, it's okay. We'll ring them today and let them know you couldn't make the call." Shigure solved the problem within an instant. "What you need today is rest. Are you feeling any better?" Shigure came into the room and nearly tripped over a bag that was in the middle of the floor. I giggled. It must've been the stuff Kyo had brought back for me from the hotel.

"Sorry, it's just some things I needed from home." I explained.

"But... how did you get it?" Yuki picked up the bag and put it straight back down. "It's heavy."

"Kyo... He went and got a few things for me." Yuki blinked, surprised.

"That stupid cat?" I giggled again and nodded.

"You seem to be feeling a lot better." Shigure smiled happily.

"Yeah. So I can go to –"

"But I still want you to stay here. Just for today. We'll see how you feel later on." Shigure said. I sighed and nodded. It was best to just do as he said, though I did feel much better.

Yuki was already dressed for school and, as it was nearly time for school to start, he set off, wishing me well.

"I'm sure you'll still be here when I get back from school. Shigure will make you stay in bed; he's very good at looking after people."

"That I am." Shigure said with a wink. Yuki sighed, hit him over the head and left for school. I hadn't seen Kyo that morning. I had wanted to thank him for getting me my things but he had already left for school. I took some alone time to see what Kyo had brought me back. Yuki had been right. It was heavy. When I poured the bag out on the floor, I realised that Kyo had brought back everything I owned. I couldn't believe it. But I shrugged and packed it all away again.

_Stupid cat. _I laughed at Yuki's name for Kyo in my head and changed into some pyjamas.

Later on, I asked Shigure if I could eat lunch downstairs with him. He was hesitant at first but after I'd given him the puppy-dog look (perfected, I might add), he agreed. He ordered out but he only let me eat the soup.

"Stick to liquids. Just for now." He had told me. As we ate in silence, I asked Shigure a question.

"What do you do then?"

"Hm?"

"Well, job-wise. Hatori's a doctor. You can't just bum around here all day doing nothing, you must have some way of keeping this beautiful house." I glanced around as I said it. Shigure grinned.

"Actually, bumming around is kind of my job. I'm a novelist you see, so I can bum around if I want to." Shigure explained, holding up a finger like he'd had a bright idea. My eyes glittered admiringly.

"A novelist? Oh wow Shigure! That's amazing!" I exclaimed, beaming happily at him.

"I guess I am pretty amazing." He smirked proudly. I laughed. We both took a mouthful of food and again were silent for a while.

"Now I'd like to ask you a question." He paused and I waited for his question. He was so cute! Though a whole eleven years older than me. I reminded myself of that. "What zodiac animal do you change into when you hug a member of the opposite sex?" I almost choked on my soup.

"Change? I don't know what you mean – "

"It's okay Emma. I won't think you're a freak if you tell me. I change too." Shigure smiled encouragingly. But I was still confused.

"I promise you, I don't change into any zodiac animals. I never have." Shigure frowned at that.

"But... how can that be? If you're not a member of the zodiac then... who are you?"

"Just regular old me. Just plain Emma." I gazed into his eyes, trying to show I was being sincere.

"Oh you're far from plain, Emma." I blushed again and sipped my soup.

"So you change into a zodiac animal?" Shigure nodded. "Can I see?"

"Seeing as I don't change when hugged by you, someone who's not a member of the zodiac, I can't." I was a little disappointed. I had wanted to see which animal he was.

"How is it that you can transform into a... What animal are you?"

"The dog. Man's best friend. And it's the Sohma family curse." He grinned proudly and I beamed.

"I love dogs." I confessed.

Hatori visited me again in the evening. Yuki was sitting in my room with me when he arrived. We had been talking for the best part of an hour. I loved spending time with him.

"So why have you got a spare bedroom here? It looks kind of girly, did someone else used to live here?" I had asked him with a curious smile before Hatori arrived. Yuki glanced away, his hair hiding his face. I realised it was the wrong question to ask.

"I'm sorry Yuki."

"No. It's... okay." Yuki said, still staring off into space. Neither of us said anything for a moment, sharing the first awkward moment we'd had together.

"Her name was Tohru Honda. She... she lived with us for a year and a half. But she left about a year ago." I guessed that Yuki had really cared for her.

"Why?" Just as Yuki had been about to answer, Hatori slid open the bedroom door and stepped in with Shigure in tow.

Yuki stood as Hatori entered the room.

"Ha'ri, you dog. You just can't keep away from our Emma, now can you?" Shigure was teasing Hatori as they entered the room, making funny faces and beaming. "Ha'ri's in love Yuki!" Yuki smacked Shigure again and left the room. But he said goodnight before he left.

"Goodnight Miss Matsumoto. I'm glad you're feeling better. See you in the morning." And with that, he left. I smiled weakly and waved a little, sad we hadn't been able to talk more about Tohru. I could see something had hurt him. I hadn't seen Kyo since the night before. I found myself missing him, strangely enough.

"Good evening Miss Matsumoto." Hatori said politely. It seemed a little forced though.

"Good evening Hatori. Thank you for coming to see me again, but I'm feeling much better now." I clarified.

"While that may be true, Shigure has informed me that he does not transform when hugged by you. I believe you are aware of our situation." He was so formal; I wondered if he'd ever smiled. I nodded. "I wish to give you a full examination. I myself share the curse and am intrigued that someone who is not a member of the zodiac can hug us and not transform us."

"What a cold way to put it Ha'ri." Shigure teased dramatically from the doorway. Hatori began to examine me like he had the previous night and I noticed Shigure looking at my bag. "So, did Kyo bring back all the things you needed for the next few days?"

"And everything else. He brought everything I own. Though it's not much, I'll admit." I sighed and Hatori pulled out his stethoscope. It may have just been my imagination, but Hatori seemed to make sure the stethoscope was much warmer than the night before.

"I see." Shigure stared at the bag again. "So why not stay here permanently?" I sat bolt upright, my eyes wide.

"What!?" I cried, confused and shocked. My hand had pushed the stethoscope into Hatori's chest and my hand hovered there. All of a sudden, my hand was in Hatori's. I looked at him, surprised. He looked back with his deep grey eyes and I relaxed instantly.

"You need to calm down Emma." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He nodded and let me lay back down. My hand didn't slip from his. He held my hand at his chest for a moment longer before dropping it and checking my heartbeat. It had slowed considerably since Hatori had made me relax.

"Shigure, step outside for a moment please." Hatori asked. Shigure nodded.

"I'll let you think it over." Shigure waved and closed the door. I heard him head downstairs.

Tasting copper in my mouth, I stopped biting my lip and felt my mouth. My finger was sticky with blood and I sighed. A white cloth closed around my finger and Hatori wiped away the blood. He folded the cloth and took my face in one of his hands. It made me tense. He either ignored it or didn't notice. Using his thumb, he parted my lips slightly and dabbed my bleeding lip gently. Hatori had never touched me with such care before. His fingers were touching my neck and it tickled. But I reframed from laughing. It was a strange moment, being so close to Hatori and I wondered if he felt what I was feeling. To be honest though, I wasn't really sure _what _I was feeling. I'd never felt that way before.

His hands slid away from my neck and he turned away, spraying his hands with something. As he turned back, I went to close my mouth. But he grabbed my cheek again and put his thumb against my bottom lip.

"Don't close your mouth just yet. I'm not done." He produced a small pot of what looked like gel and rubbed his finger on it. Smearing the goo over my bitten lip, Hatori said nothing. I tried not to shiver excitedly but I couldn't help myself.

"Hatori, you have a zodiac animal too, right?" I asked as he pushed the lid down on the gel, popped it back into his bag and shut it.

He stood and, for a moment, I thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I do transform into an animal of the zodiac." He didn't seem to want to tell me which one but I pressed the matter.

"Which one?" He headed over to the door, opened it and paused in the doorway.

"The dragon." He said simply over his shoulder, not turning to face me. The door shut quickly and I heard him descend the stairs. I sighed dreamily. Hatori was so mysterious. I'd always liked challenges.


	8. Chapter 7: News

A few days passed and I found myself becoming far more comfortable around the boys. I still hadn't been allowed to go to school or work; on Shigure and Hatori's instructions, of course. I still hadn't seen Kyo either. Lying in bed, condemned but enjoying my easy sentence, I had been doing a lot of thinking. Shigure had offered me a place in his house, his home. I liked the boys and I had been told there were several more Sohma zodiac members. I wanted to meet them all, if I could. It would be cheaper to live with other people, I'd get my own bedroom and I'd be living with people I liked. I could cook for them all and I'd be able to start paying my own way, as soon as they let me get back to work. I'd only known them all a few days, yet I felt like I'd known them my whole life already.

Though, other things had been on my mind. I hadn't seen any of the zodiac members change into their animals. I was curious to know which person was which animal but at the same time, I wasn't sure if I believed them or not. Could they be lying? But why would they do that? To take advantage of a naive young girl? No. Yuki and Kyo weren't the type, and neither were Hatori and Shigure. And what a bizarre story to make up. Though I would've loved to see them change, I knew that I was the one person who couldn't make that happen. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing but Hatori had said it was a curse. Could it really be that bad? Were there others out there like me? People who didn't make the zodiac members change? These questions circled in my mind for hours on end, rushing past so quickly, I could barely register my thoughts.

Now, it had been a couple of days since I'd first collapsed on Yuki and I felt well enough to go downstairs. I thought I'd get to see Kyo but I realised he'd be at school at that time of the day. Disappointed, I knocked on Shigure's study door. I'd grown accustomed to the rooms of the house and I was pretty sure I couldn't get lost.

"Shigure?" I opened the door slowly, expecting to see Shigure crouched over his desk, working hard on his next manuscript. From the other side, someone slammed the door open and laughed boisterously.

"Oh, so you're the famous Emma Matsumoto I've been hearing so much about from Ha'ri and Shigure. Aha ha ha! Aren't you just the cutest in those little pyjamas?"

The force, and shock, of the door opening so suddenly had knocked me back. There I was, sitting on the floor and looking up at a white-haired man. His eyes were yellow and instantly reminded me of a snake. Shigure, smiling happily, poked his head over the man's shoulder.

"Ah Emma, you're awake. This is Ayame Sohma. We went to school together, along with Ha'ri too of course." Shigure explained, gesturing the man above me.

"I-It's nice to meet you Ayame." I said, my voice trembling a little. I was feeling weak again.

"Now that I've finally met you, there's something I'd like to try." Ayame said, holding out his hand to me with a serious look upon his face.

Taking it hesitantly, I let him pull me up. But he pulled me straight into his arms and hugged me. My heartbeat began to race. I was so shocked but felt too weak to say anything. Ayame said something and Shigure laughed. Yet they sounded so far away. My vision blurred and I couldn't really feel Ayame's arms around me. I couldn't see, feel or hear anything; I couldn't even feel myself falling from Ayame's warm body. Then someone called my name. It sounded so clear. It was Shigure. I ripped myself away from the darkness and back to reality. I wasn't in Ayame's arms anymore. I was in Shigure's. His face became clearer and I felt tears filling my eyes. He looked so worried, so scared. I wanted to cry and tell him I was okay but my mouth wouldn't work.

"Emma... Emma! Wake up!" Shigure was calling. Memories of a six year old girl weeping at her sister's bedside came flooding back to me. I opened my eyes wide and took and deep, sharp breath. So sharp, it hurt my lungs. Tears filled his eyes too but he smiled at me.

"I thought... I thought you'd..." He couldn't speak. So he grasped my shoulders and pulled me close. I got a sharp stabbing pain in my chest but I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes, ignoring the pain. I tried desperately to stay conscious. Shigure...

"Well, isn't this cute! But Shigure... I thought you only had eyes for me..." I opened my eyes at his words. Shigure was...? Shigure laughed but didn't release me.

"Not today, Aya. Not today." The tears were obvious in his voice and I relaxed.

"Shigure..." I let go of him, only realising then that we were on the floor of his study with him kneeling at my side. He had propped me up and was holding me close. "Shigure, I'm fine." A reassuring smile spread across my face and he managed to smile back.

"I've... never been able to hug a girl before." Shigure admitted, blushing a little.

"That's why, Shigure... we shall always be together! Aha ha ha!" Ayame laughed, leaning over us. I grinned at him and let Shigure pull me up.

"Let's get you back to bed. You should take it easy; you've still got a fever." Shigure pulled my arm around round his shoulders and led me to the door. I stopped.

"Couldn't I stay down here? I'd like to stay with you. And Ayame too." I smiled at Shigure and he stroked his chin.

"Come on Shigure, let Emma stay and chat with us. We are _fascinating _people after all." Ayame reasoned with Shigure, his voice still with a cheeky hint to it. Hesitant, Shigure looked from me to Ayame. Eventually, he sighed and set me down at his desk with a mumble, something about Ha'ri killing him if he knew he'd let me stay out of bed. I still wasn't used to sitting on the floor. Ayame and Shigure sat opposite me and I felt like I was in an interview, though the computer and books were on my side.

"So it's true then." Ayame said, staring at me. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Shigure. Or himself. But Shigure nodded, also gazing into my deep green eyes.

"Sorry, but... what's true?" I asked unsurely.

"That we don't transform when hugged by you." Ayame announced plainly.

"So you're a member of the zodiac too?" I grinned excitedly like a child. Ayame nodded. "I bet I can guess which animal you are." I added with a wink. Blinking, Ayame seemed surprised I'd offered to guess so quickly. But he smiled mischievously.

"Alright then. I'll give you two guesses." Ayame agreed, holding up two fingers, ready to count them off. I didn't need to think about it.

"You're the snake." I grinned triumphantly, knowing I was right.

"Well done Miss Matsumoto. Looks like you have a talent for guessing. But apparently, I'm not the snake when around you... how interesting..." He trailed off, observing me along with Shigure. I felt my cheeks grow hot. I wasn't used to the attention.

The study door slid open and Hatori stood there, his bag clasped in his hand, as per usual.

"Ha'ri!" Ayame rose and grinned at Hatori. He seemed happy to see him. So happy, it made me smile.

"I see you're up and about." Hatori said to me. "Are you feeling any better?" As I started to answer, Hatori cut me off. "And don't lie. I can see how pale you look from here." I shut my mouth and looked down, feeling scolded. Pale? Shigure glanced at me then at Hatori.

"She almost fainted again today. Just before you arrived. Aya wanted to... see if it was true or not. Emma fainted in his arms." He explained, glancing at Ayame, who was still beaming expectantly at Hatori.

"That makes sense." Hatori said, as straight forward as ever. Shigure frowned.

"What do you mean Ha'ri?" He asked. Hatori said nothing. But he looked at me. I stared back. Taking a seat next to me at the desk, he closed his eyes. I noted he was sitting quite far from me.

"I think it'd be best if we wait until Yuki and Kyo get home from school."

"Everyday I've had to walk with you and I can't take it anymore!" Kyo yelled, frustrated as they reached the house. Yuki sighed.

"Imagine how I feel having to walk home with you constantly shouting in my ear." He said irritably but calmly. Kyo growled.

"You damn rat! Why do I have to live with –" Kyo turned and spotted me standing in the open front door way. He paused, his eyes wide with shock.

"Kyo, Yuki. You're home. There's... something I need to tell you both." I said quietly. Seemingly taken aback, Yuki came to the house anyway and passed me with a smile.

"Glad you're feeling better Miss Matsumoto."

At first, I thought Kyo hasn't heard me. He didn't move. He just stared at me. Then I realised I was in my not-so-long pyjamas. My cheeks turned a dark shade of red but I didn't back into the house. I had to make sure he heard what Hatori had to say. We watched each other for a while, neither moving. It felt strange seeing him, as I hadn't since the night I told him about my parents and sister. But I remembered the line of his jaw and the colour of his eyes, though I didn't really know him. Did I notice them? I hadn't realised I had noticed the line of his jaw.

"Kyo? Are you coming?" I called. Snarling, he looked away.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He mumbled, joining me at the door.

As I turned to go back to the study, Kyo grabbed my wrist. I was taken aback and, as I looked round at him, I saw him blushing. Though his face was turned down and I couldn't see his gorgeous scarlet eyes, I could see he was nervous.

"Wait here." Kyo spun on his heel quickly and left me standing in the hallway as he traipsed upstairs. Yuki stuck his head out of Shigure's study.

"Miss Matsumoto? Are you going to join us?" He seemed a little distracted. I could hear Ayame shouting about something merrily. I frowned.

"Just ignore him." Yuki sighed as he joined me at the foot of the stairs. I smiled.

"I'm just waiting for Kyo" My eyes remained on Yuki as my hand swept round, pointing at the stairs. Yuki blinked.

"Alright. I'll wait in here. See you in a minute." Casual as ever, he walked into the study but poked his head back out. I smiled again. He was so sweet.

"It's just... um... I'm really glad you're feeling better." Yuki said shyly.

"Thank you Yuki." I replied, beaming at my new friend happily. As Yuki went back into the study, Ayame's shouts grew louder and I smiled, shaking my head. My head wasn't throbbing so much anymore and the pains in my chest had dissipated.

Kyo came down the stairs and thrust his school shirt and trousers into my face. Now, he was wearing a beige pair of combats and a black t-shirt. I took the summer uniform confusedly.

"I don't... you want me to wash it?" I guessed, unsure.

"No stupid, I want you to wear it!" Kyo yelled. My grasp on the clothes tightened and I took a small step back. Kyo's eyes widened and he half reached out to me.

"No, I meant... I didn't mean..." Kyo tried desperately to explain himself. But he gave up and gazed down at his feet, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's for you to wear. You shouldn't be dressed like that when you're around guys." He mumbled.

Smiling, I stepped forward and touched his arm. Kyo looked at me, taken aback.

"Thanks Kyo." He didn't move and I wanted to hug him so much. But I didn't dare. I knew what Kyo was like.

"Come on, let's go." Kyo glanced down and strode past me into Shigure's study. "Ah hell! Damnit Shigure! When are you gonna grow up and start acting your age!? Stop messing around!"

"But Kyo... Aya and I are destined to be together." Shigure whined playfully as I pulled on the trousers. They were baggy but I wasn't complaining. They smelt good and I slid into the white shirt. Buttoning it up, Kyo's scent wafted over me and I felt immeasurably comfortable.

"That's right, Lucky Kyo." Ayame replied as I walked in.

"Damnit, don't call me that!" Kyo shouted, adopting a fighting stance and turning his hands into fists.

"Kyo, this is hardly the time. I have some news about Emma's condition so you may want to sit down." Hatori said firmly. Kyo was intrigued; everybody was. I was nervous. Not 'good news' or 'bad news' or 'interesting news' or 'surprising news' or... anything. Just news. Kyo sat down straight away and slammed his fist on the table.

"Come on then Hatori! Spit it out, what's wrong with her?" I felt like I wasn't there. But, in a way, that was good. I could see how worried they all were about me. Hatori took a deep breath and began.

"Emma has something we've never seen before. She has a gift, a power if you will, to take away our ability to transform. I have not told anyone else of my discovery." He turned to me and suddenly I was on edge. "Do you feel well when you are alone?" I nodded.

"Now that I think about it, I only really feel sick when I'm around other people."

"But you've never felt sick like this before?"

"No, the day I met Yuki was the day... it... started." I trailed off on the last few words, the realisation of my situation finally dawning on me. Hatori looked round the table at everyone and sighed.

"I believe that Emma takes away our powers. Though she cannot use these powers to transform herself, I believe that taking away our powers weakens her." Hatori fell silent, along with everyone else. I couldn't take the silence.

"Well, that's ruined my plans." I announced glumly. They all looked at me.

"Plans?" Yuki said softly.

"Yeah, Shigure had invited me to stay here permanently. I was going to accept but I guess I can't stay ill for the rest of my life." No matter how much I wanted to. Just so I could stay. Kyo leapt up and glared at everyone. Including me. That hurt.

"Damnit..." Kyo murmured angrily before twisting and darting out of the room. I rose to follow but Shigure grabbed my hand.

"It'd be best to just let him vent for a while. He obviously likes you. And that's a rare thing for Kyo." Shigure added like he didn't quite believe it. I stared out of the door after him and squeezed Shigure's hand. I heard him take a quick, deep breath but I didn't move. Kyo...

"It's probably best if you get packed as soon as possible." Hatori said. With no emotion. Dropping Shigure's hand, I spun round and gazed at Hatori.

"Ha'ri! Emma should be able to pack when she feels like it." Ayame put his hands on my shoulders. I hadn't even realised he'd got up. I was too wrapped up in the fact that Hatori didn't care.

"Miss Matsumoto, you can stay as long as you need to." Yuki said calmly, though glaring angrily at Hatori. Shigure sighed and I had a feeling he was going to say something I wouldn't like.

"Ha'ri's right." Everyone turned to look at him.

"Shigure..." I said softly. But he didn't look at me; his hands folded in his robe sleeves.

"The sooner Emma gets away from us, the better. She'll get well again and we won't be causing her any trouble." Shigure continued not to look at me, even though everyone else was. My eyes were brimming over with tears.

"But... I..." Want to stay. If the situation had been different, and I wasn't sure what was so different about this but, I would've kept quiet. Gone upstairs quietly and packed without a word. Left as soon as I could. But I couldn't keep quiet. I had to say something. I... I wanted to stay with Yuki and Kyo and Shigure. I wanted Hatori and Ayame to keep visiting me, just because. I wanted to meet the other zodiac members. I wanted to tell them I was going to stay, no matter how ill it made me. And I did.

"No!" I cried, letting the tears slide down my face. Now Shigure looked at me with a surprised look coating his handsome features. "I... I don't want to leave... I want to stay, I don't care if I stay ill. I want to stay with you all. Hatori, please..." I dropped to my knees in front of him and grasped his forearm, crying softly. He studied my pleading eyes and the tears running down my cheeks. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"Please..." I mumbled sadly. I could feel Hatori's head turning to look at Yuki, Shigure and Ayame in turn. Hatori sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll have to learn to deal with me coming to check up on you ever so often. Maybe even every day." I pulled away and stared into his gorgeous grey eyes. He smiled and used a thumb to wipe away my tears. I smiled too and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Hatori. Thank you so much..." I whispered. Coughing a little, Hatori didn't hug me back. I didn't mind; that was just Hatori.

"Miss Matsumoto... are you sure about this?" Yuki asked.

"Yes..." I whispered again.

"You could still come to school, as long as you stay away from Kyo and me while we're there. And you could still go to work too, though we won't expect you to pay us rent until you go back." Yuki solved the problems instantly. Bringing my head up and gazing at him, I smiled gratefully and nodded.

The atmosphere in the room lightened immediately, thanks to Ayame's bold shouts. Yuki yelled something back and Ayame laughed. I sat back and smiled at Hatori, faded tears still hanging from my jaw. Hatori blinked and his face turned instantly into a look of shock. Had he... realised something? Rising, he nodded at us all.

"Aya, are you coming?" He asked. I just sat on the floor and stared up at him admiringly. Hatori...

"Hm. No, I think I'll stay here for a few days. Catch up with Shigure, make the bond with my baby brother grow and, of course, get to know Emma here..." Ayame winked at me and I blushed.

"You stay away from her. Who said you could stay here anyway?" Yuki scowled. He turned to me with a smile. "Miss Matsumoto, would you like something to eat?"

"Ha. You couldn't cook to save your life Yuki." Hatori tutted as he left. All through this, Shigure hadn't said a single word. He had just looked at me. I gulped. With a look on his face that read: _I can touch her... _Not in a sick way, more like a disbelieving way. None of these boys had ever been able to get close to a girl. I would've bet none of them had even kissed a girl. I thought about that when I got into bed that night. Not that I could've said for sure that none of them had kissed _anyone. _Ayame instantly popped into my head and I smiled at the thought, though I did shiver a bit too.


	9. Chapter 8: Prince Yuki

Yuki was so... popular. I imagined a Yuki Sohma fan club but then realised that was silly. And yet, on my first, and only day at my new school, Yuki had talked to everyone but not gotten close enough to be touched. Seemingly, everyone knew not to hug Yuki. I wondered if they all knew about the fact that he turned into an animal from the zodiac. Surely it couldn't have been kept a secret for all these years. Someone must've hugged Yuki, at some point. But... no one treated him any different. Someone from the outside might've seen Yuki as forbidden, making them want him even more. That was the way people at school saw Yuki. I realised then that, no matter how much Yuki had longed for it, he couldn't hug anyone. Not even if he liked them as a friend.

Frowning, determined, I slipped out of bed, not letting my legs dangle for a second. The hallway was deserted when I stepped out of my room and listened carefully. Everyone had gone to bed; it was late. Everyone except for one other person. A single light shone from Yuki's bedroom and I crept over, hoping the floorboards wouldn't creak under my weight. There, through a crack in the door, I could see Yuki. Sitting at his desk, reading one of my favourite books. I considered going straight in but I held my breath and knocked lightly on the door. Yuki looked up, surprised as I opened the door fully.

"Miss Matsumoto, what're you doing out of bed? You should be resting." Yuki said softly, placing his book down. I don't know what I had been expecting. A crack in his voice, an underlying tone of grief now that I had realised what it was like for him? But... no. Yuki still had the kind, soft voice I had grown used to. I hesitated for a moment and he rose slowly from his chair.

"Miss Matsumoto?" Yuki asked, concerned.

"Oh Yuki" I cried gently. I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. I think Yuki was still expecting to change as he flinched a little. But he relaxed when he remembered and he stroked my blonde hair.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. I could feel tears coming as I listened to his steady breathing but I wouldn't let them overwhelm me.

"Yuki... you've never been able to get close to someone... no one's ever been able to hug you." His muscles tensed a little at my words but I carried on, comforting him. "But now you have me." I pulled away and looked at him with a tearful smile.

"I'm always going to be here for you Yuki. No matter what, we're friends..." I buried my face into his neck. Eventually, he let his hands slid around my waist and he hugged me back. He seemed awkward in a way, slightly out of place. But he'd learn. And I'd teach him.


	10. Chapter 9: This Is Kyo

After a few days, Aya, as I was now to call him, left. I felt a kind of sadness watching him go but Yuki seemed glad to get rid of him. Kyo didn't seem too bothered about him leaving either but he shouted at Aya nearly as much as Yuki did. Kyo was 'sulking on the roof', as Shigure called it. At some point, I guessed Shigure had told Kyo I was staying as he started coming down for dinner. He seemed... not happier, but less annoyed.

"Aya!" I called. He turned, his white hair creating an almost dream-like circle around him. Hurrying down the porch steps, when I reached him, I wrapped my arms around him. Ignoring the pain.

"Goodbye Aya. Promise you'll come back soon?" He grasped my shoulders and looked into my eyes seriously. Then he grinned and laughed loudly like the Aya I had gotten to know.

"Aha ha ha! Of course I will my dear. I'll be back to see you and Shigure and my dearest baby brother Yuki!" Aya winked at me, then at Shigure before skipping away like the madman he was. I was confused, as well as surprised. Yuki was Aya's younger brother!? No one had told me. They were so different, though Yuki did sort of look like Aya. But I shrugged, knowing I should've guessed from the way those two fought while Aya was around.

Looking up at the sky, I realised it was nearly mid-summer. School would be breaking up soon. I closed my eyes, smiling and soaking up the sun. Remembering back a few years, after my mother died but before my dad's illness, as a little girl, my dad had always taken me out for a picnic on days like that. A celebration for the end of school and the coming of a long summer together, he'd said. That was when my eyes snapped open. Dad. Shigure paused before entering the house, noticing I'd stopped. He joined me with his arms crossed.

"It's a beautiful day, don't you think? Almost as pretty as your fac–" Shigure reached out to tickle my stomach but Yuki threw something at his head.

"Leave her alone. It's a miracle you haven't been reported yet..." Yuki said menacingly but calmly, like always, from the door.

Whipping round, I stared at Shigure, my eyes wild.

"I have to go. I'll be back later but not before dark. I might be out all night. I'm not sure. Oh... I'm sorry, don't wait up for me!" I twisted and bolted off. I'd forgotten to visit my dad. It'd been a hectic week; moving in, starting school, meeting the boys, stopping school, moving house, falling for –

There wasn't time for that. I had to get to dad. I couldn't think about the boys now. Since I'd moved, I hadn't told anyone about it. Not even the hospital. If dad had had a turn, they wouldn't have been able to reach me. Dad could be hurt, he could be...

"DAD!"

Upon hearing the commotion as Aya left, Kyo had sat up straight away and watched as I ran off into the forest. Leaving behind a confused Shigure.

"Damnit!" Kyo snarled, leaping down from the roof and following me.

"Emma, wait! He'll be fine! It's only been one week!" Kyo called after me, dashing through the trees and dodging them expertly. That just confused Shigure even more. Who's 'he'? Why did Kyo know? Why did she have to get to him so fast?

Eventually, I tired and slowed to a stop. I bent over, catching my breath. Vaguely aware of someone else's presence behind me, I stared at the forest floor as a feeling of guilt spread through my body.

"You're going the wrong way you know." Kyo stated gruffly from behind me. I laughed breathlessly and straightened up, twisting to meet his gaze.

"You've basically trapped me in your house." I smiled a little.

"It's not like that! You can leave any time you want, I don't care –" He began to say defensively. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Taken aback, he gazed at me with wide eyes and I remembered he'd never kissed a girl. He didn't seem the type to want a girl to kiss him.

"Thanks for coming after me Kyo." I said, grabbing his hand and holding it in both of mine. He didn't pull away. But he didn't hold back.

"Come on... I'll take you there..." Kyo mumbled embarrassedly. But he didn't pull away from my hand as he led the way out of the forest.

"Kyo, I..." What? What had I wanted to say? Did I...? Had I... fallen for Kyo? His shoulders hunched a little, Kyo didn't turn though I could tell he was listening. Waiting for me to speak. I sighed.

"Are you a member of the zodiac too?" Freezing, he squeezed my hand a little too hard. My face twisted, showing the pain he was causing me.

"I'm the cat." He said simply, his voice strained as if he was trying to control his temper.

"Kyo..." My voice seemed to be cracking with the pain.

"I don't change when I'm with you." I couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing but I let him talk. "I don't... I don't feel like I have to worry all the time when you're around. About transforming. I don't want you to be alone because you're sick. And I don't... I don't want you to be sick because of me." His voice was slower, calmer, his tone relaxed but hard at the same time.

"If being well means I have to leave you then I don't want to be well." I smiled. "I'll learn to live with being sick. And if I don't... It doesn't matter because I'll be with you."

"Emma... I –" He seemed to struggle to find the words to say and I realised that he liked me, even if he couldn't say it. As he gazed down at the forest floor, his cheeks began to glow a slight red colour, matching his scarlet eyes. I bent down to meet his eyes and he looked away.

"You're the only person I've ever –" I pressed my finger to his lips and smiled as his eyes opened wider.

"You don't have to say it Kyo." I straightened up and put my arms around his neck. This time, he held me back.

The hospital seemed unfamiliar when Kyo and I arrived. I found myself missing the hospital back in England, with its bright and welcoming corridors and the friendly, helpful staff. My Japanese had improved immensely since I began living with the Sohmas and I always had a chance to practice. Yuki had even helped me learn some more as he spoke English too. As we entered the reception area, a cool breeze hit me and I breathed in. Dad wouldn't notice I hadn't been to see him for a week. At least, he hadn't remembered when I had last visited while we were still in England. Kyo approached the front desk and turned, frowning as he realised he didn't know my father's name. I stepped up beside him.

"We're here to see Riku Matsumoto? He's my father; he was admitted a couple of weeks ago." The nurse behind the desk nodded, smiling warmly. She called over an orderly and he bowed. I copied him, though Kyo just stood there looking moody with his hands shoved into his pockets.

The orderly led us down the bright corridors and I was reminded of the hospital in England. I think Kyo was on edge a little. Perhaps he didn't like being in hospitals. As we reached my father's room, the orderly bowed again and told us where he'd be if we needed any help. I thanked him and stepped into the room, Kyo in tow.

I spotted my father immediately; the colour of his hair and his pale face clicking instantly in my head. He didn't look any different to when I'd last seen him. He was sitting in the same chair in the same position with the same look on his face. Blankness. Absentness. I approached him slowly with a weak smile, bending down at his side and touching his hand. Then he did something I hadn't been expecting. Something I'd never dreamed he'd do. He turned to me, a kind look in his eyes and he whispered something.

"Emma...?"

"Dad? Dad, I'm here..." I whispered too. My eyes filled with tears and I gasped as he took my hand in his own frail ones.

"I'm sorry Emma... I never meant to..." His eyes glazed over and he looked away slowly, his hands sliding from mine.

I cried. Uncomfortable but willing to comfort me, Kyo bent down and patted my shoulder awkwardly. I threw my arms around him, thankful of his being there. Crying for what seemed like an age, I couldn't look at my father, who was sitting in the same position as when I'd first entered the room.

"Kyo... he's getting better... He's not said my name in five years... He remembers my name Kyo..." I sobbed. Kyo seemed to understand what I was going through and he stroked my hair softly. Though when he spoke, his voice was sad but gruff at the same time.

"Yeah, he's getting better. And he'll keep getting better. You finally have someone." Sitting up, I glared at Kyo.

"Does that mean you _want _me to leave?" I asked suspiciously, tears still stinging my eyes. And there I was, thinking that he might have actually fallen for me. He held his hands up defensively but with a growl on his lips.

"Of course not, you stupid girl! I want you to stay, I don't want you to leave, I want you to live with me, how many other ways shall I put it!? Damni–" I cut him off with a kiss. His body tensed; he didn't pull away but he didn't kiss back. He was sitting on the floor, leaning back on his hands. I had my hands either side of him and I was leaning in to kiss him. As I sat back, I bit my lip but remembered Hatori telling me not to. I felt a little guilty thinking about Hatori and I bit my lip again. Kyo was too shocked to say anything. Shaking my head, I knelt up beside my father and smiled warmly at him.

"This is Kyo, dad. I live with him."


	11. Chapter 10: Stealing Into The Night

"I'm not feeling too well, I think I'll head up to bed." I mumbled, rising and stretching my arms high above my head. I had stayed at the hospital all night. Kyo had stayed too. Though he hadn't said anything to me about the kiss, I could tell it was all he was thinking about. He just stared out the window or sat next to me. When I woke up, he had been sitting on the window sill, staring out of the window. I had a blanket round my shoulders where I had been sleeping in the chair next to my father's bed. We'd only got home the next morning, not too late. Yuki had just been coming down the stairs when we'd come into the house. He'd looked a little confused.

"Miss Matsumoto. Where have you been all night?"

"That's none of your business, rat boy!" Kyo had snarled angrily, bunching up a fist and pointing at Yuki. They had continued to fight and I took the chance to slip away.

"Ah Emma, you're back. Did you have a good time, wherever you and Kyo went?" Shigure had asked as he came out of his study. I managed a weak smile and Shigure got the message: _don't ask_. Now, we were all sitting at the dinner table after Shigure had ordered out. Shigure sat back and rubbed his stomach.

"Food, food, food! Ah, that was the best meal I've had in months." He sighed happily. I grinned, bent down and slapped his stomach playfully.

"You'll need a bigger robe soon, what with all this take-out. I'll cook us dinner tomorrow. Something healthy." I offered. Shigure smiled up at me and nodded.

"That'd be wonderful Miss Matsumoto." Yuki beamed up at me too. Kyo said nothing. I bit my lip and looked away.

"Goodnight. Oh, one more thing." I said as I reached the door. "I'd like to go back to school on Monday. I'll talk to Hatori when he comes over to check on me tomorrow." And with that, I trudged upstairs and rolled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

I was woken up an hour or two later by footsteps in the hallway outside my room. Though I was still groggy, I froze as I clasped the covers hard. But the footsteps passed by and I heard whoever it was descend the stairs carefully and quietly. Curious, I slipped out of bed and grabbed a big baggy jumper from my cupboard. The jumper made it look like I was wearing nothing _apart _from the jumper, but I wasn't bothered. I was only stepping out of my room for a minute. As soon as I slid the door open, I had to pull my head back inside the doorway. There was a silhouette, a person, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Was it a thief or just one of the boys? I could hear them slipping a pair of shoes on so I guessed it was just one of the Sohmas. I let out a silent relief-filled sigh. Where were they going, whoever they were? My ears pricked up like Shigure's so often did as the figure opened the front door, stepped outside and shut it behind them again. Definitely not a thief.

_Thieves aren't so polite. _I thought to myself as I stole out of the room and down the stairs. I was light on my feet and knew exactly where to step on the stairs, so as to not make them creak. A part of me felt a little exhilarated. I grabbed a pair of my boots from the line up of shoes by the front door and yanked them on. Here I was in the middle of the night, stalking a most likely handsome guy. And it was fun. I hadn't been outside on my own in a week and I hadn't felt so refreshed either. Sliding the door open and shut behind me, I took a deep breath of the fresh, night air. The cold air filled my lungs and I sighed happily. Being outside reminded me of my father and the summer time. I shook my head before the creeping feeling of guilt took a hold of me, and I glanced around. I only then realised I had no idea which way the Sohma boy had gone. Great. The sky was cloudless and I could see several stars blinking at me.

Making a quick decision, I choose left and followed a path down a gently sloping hill. Away from the Sohma house. I turned back and made sure I didn't stray off the path; I couldn't risk getting lost at night in the woods. Everything seemed so quiet. I couldn't even hear any animals as I entered the forest. Up ahead, I spotted a shadow flicker past. I was immediately drawn to it and, without thinking, I stepped off the path. The path dropped away on both sides with quite a steep hill and it was all I could manage not to trip and roll down it. When I reached the bottom, I paused, listening and watching carefully. Nothing. Biting my lip, I moved forward a few steps.

And saw Yuki in the clearing ahead.

He was kneeling on the ground with his back to me. As I snuck forward, I could feel a headache creeping up on me. I ignored it and hid behind a thick tree trunk. What was he doing? My hand touching the trunk gently, I leant out a little and looked at him. Yuki's silver-purple hair seemed to glisten in what little moonlight there was streaming through the canopy. I still couldn't see what he was doing. But I didn't want to disturb him so I didn't get any closer. He stood and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. Looking past him, I was surprised to see a garden, a little patch of soil where vegetables were growing. There were strawberries, my favourite fruit, and I remembered telling Yuki that they were. Surely he wasn't growing them for me... was he? Behind him, on the ground, was a bag of what I assumed were gardening tools.

Yuki turned and was just kneeling down to pull something from the bag when he froze. His shimmering purple eyes were staring right at me. His gaze didn't make me uncomfortable or nervous. If I was honest, it made me feel guilty. I pulled back behind the tree a little, though I knew he'd already seen me. Yuki straightened up and smiled, holding out his hand.

"Miss Matsumoto. There's no need to be shy. Come out." His soft voice seemed to carry me out from behind the tree and, before I knew it, my hand was in his. Now, Yuki didn't seem so awkward. Maybe I'd helped him. I squeezed his hand and smiled, my dark green eyes dropping onto the garden patch.

"You keep a garden?" My head was thudding painfully but I didn't drop his hand. He nodded and our eyes met.

"I've kept a garden since I moved here. I stumbled upon this clearing when I was a child, and I thought I'd try my hand at gardening."

"Well, everything looks like it's growing well. And these strawberries..." I bent down and ran a fingertip over one of them. Beaming up at him, I finished, "Oh Yuki, they look delicious!" He shuffled his feet a little and I could see a blush spreading across his face behind his hair.

"Yes, well... I'm growing them for you. I know you like them." He mumbled timidly. I looked up at him, taken aback.

"Yuki... that's really sweet..." I rose slowly and smiled cutely at him. "Thank you." Without a second's thought, I tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek warmly. When I dropped back down onto my heels, Yuki's face was one of shock. Giggling, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

It wasn't as painful as I thought it was going to be, though I still did feel a little weak. I paid no attention to it and hugged Yuki tight.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. He was still rigid with shock and I realised the kiss had thrown him. I tried not to laugh and waited patiently until, finally, he folded his arms around me and held me back. As he buried his face into my shoulder, I wondered if he was crying. But when he pulled away, his hands still holding my waist, his eyes were dry and his lips had a smile gracing them.

"Thank _you_, Miss Matsumoto." It was only then, in Yuki's arms, that I remembered I was wearing a jumper that just about covered my bum. I blushed and stepped away from him, pulling it down a little. Yuki noticed and flushed red, averting his eyes. I tilted my head and smiled. Yuki was such a good friend. And I loved him for it.


	12. Chapter 11: Introducing Our Feelings

Hatori phoned the next morning. I came down the stairs just as Shigure finished his conversation with him.

"...when she wakes up." Pause. "Alright Ha'ri, we'll see you at three. Goodbye now." Shigure put down the receiver and turned. Upon spotting me, he grinned happily.

"Ah, good morning sleepy head. Feeling hungry? Kyo decided to make breakfast." When I followed Shigure into the kitchen, Kyo was standing at the fridge, drinking milk from the carton. A plate of breakfast was sitting on the table through the doorway.

"I made you breakfast, in case you were hungry..." Kyo mumbled to me, passing by, his arm brushing mine. I shivered. Why did I have this growing need to be beside him?

"Yuki's gone out for a while, he'll be back soon. Kyo's probably going to sulk on the roof, though I'm not quite sure what he's sulking about. I never am, really. So it's just you and me for the time being." Shigure winked and took the seat opposite me and the table. My stomach gave a low rumble and I picked up the chopsticks, separating them and tucking in. It tasted delicious and I made a mental note to thank Kyo later. I swallowed and hesitated a moment.

"Shigure...?" His ears pricked up and he looked at me from over the top of his newspaper. He looked so sweet, I almost forgot what I had wanted to say. But I hurried on, "I was wondering... can you tell me about Kyo? I mean, why's he always so shut off from other people?" Shigure sighed and set his paper down, taking a sip of tea from the cup in front of him.

"Kyo's mother committed suicide when Kyo was five years old. His father blamed him for her death and left. I can't say why she committed suicide; I wouldn't know. Though I do know that Kyo has not been accepted by our family because of what he is. The cat. The cat has never been accepted in the zodiac, the cat had always been pitied or feared or hated. Kyo's always believed that his mother never really loved him; she just went through the motions of loving him. After Kyo's mother died, Kazuma Sohma, another member of our family, took him in and raised him in his dojo. As Kyo grew older, he started getting into trouble at school. He was often teased about his hair colour or his eye colour. So he chased the children who teased him and threatened to kill them. This went on for a long time. About two years ago, Kyo up and disappeared on us. He went to a mountain top to train with Kazuma. I'd say he's a black belt in martial arts but being alone for four months with only his teacher for company didn't do much to improve his social skills." Shigure summed it all up so quickly, I waited a little while before realising he'd finished.

"So Kyo... Kyo's mother died and his father left?" Tears sprung to my eyes. My mother had died. My father's consciousness had left. Sighing, Shigure shuffled over to me and put an arm round my shoulders, comforting me as I cried, not quite realising just how similar me and Kyo were. The only difference was, Kyo had Kazuma as a father-like figure in his life.

"I know, it's a sad story. But Kyo's changed a lot since you've arrived. You're a good influence on him." Shigure rubbed my shoulder gently and I took a deep breath as my head began to pound.

"Shigure... my mother died too. When I was eight." I admitted. I thought it was about time I told him about my past.

"My father had a mental breakdown when I was twelve. He was admitted to hospital and I started living with my aunt. He's the reason I moved to Japan; the hospital was cheaper over here." I explained, burying my head a little deeper into his neck.

"I had been wondering about your parents. So you and Kyo have a lot in common then. You like him a lot, don't you?" Shigure asked, a hint of hurt touching his voice. I gazed up at him. Our lips were barely centimetres apart.

"Shigure, I –"

"I can't stop thinking about you Emma." Shigure burst out with suddenly, more serious than I'd ever seen him. Taken aback, I blinked. Then I began to lean in a little. Why was I doing that!? I thought I liked Kyo. But Shigure... Had I fallen for him too? Something whizzed past me and smacked Shigure on the head, knocking him back and away from me.

"Shigure, stay away from her. For her sake as well as yours. We don't want anyone locking you up, now do we?" Someone said from the doorway. I twisted my face round and spotted a white-haired boy with black roots standing there. Casually yet wildly dressed, the boy was wearing black jeans with chunky black ankle boots and a no-sleeve black turtleneck t-shirt. A necklace hung from his neck and I instantly noticed his beautiful grey eyes. Hatori sprung to mind.

"Haru... you're not black by any chance, are you?" Shigure asked, pushing himself up and rubbing his head where the thing the boy had thrown at him had struck.

"Mm-mm." The boy shook his head. His voice was so dreamy and floaty, like Yuki's.

"Oh, oh, oh! You must be Emma. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?" A blonde boy with large, light brown eyes skipped over to me and bent down, his hands linked behind his back. Startled, I leaned back a little and nodded. The blonde, short boy jumped up, for joy I assumed, and stretched his hands up high into the air.

"Yaaaaay! A new friend! Haru, can me and Emma go out?" The boy turned to the taller black-white-haired boy before turning back to me with a huge grin spread across his face. "Emma, let's go shopping!"

"Hold it Momiji. Emma's not going anyway." Kyo had suddenly appeared from nowhere and was standing tall behind Momiji, grasping his head so he couldn't get to me. Momiji moaned.

"Aww, but Kyo..." I looked up at Kyo. He didn't meet my eyes. Was he still confused? Or annoyed that I'd kissed him? Should I have done that when I so obviously had feelings for Shigure too?

"Well, I can still hug her, right? Right?" Momiji twisted away from Kyo and leapt at me, his arms outstretched and a smile on his face. I was so surprised I couldn't move.

"No Momiji, don't!" Shigure called, reaching out to push Momiji away before he touched me. But it was too late. He missed and Momiji collided with my body, hugging me tight. My head seemed to explode with the pain. I thought I was going to faint again but I heard Kyo shouting and yanking Momiji off me.

"Hell Momiji! You know about what happens to Emma when we hug her!"

"Oh right, sorry." Momiji released me and I suddenly felt stronger. I gasped. By the time I opened my eyes, Haru was sitting at the table reading Shigure's paper and Momiji was crying as Kyo yelled at him. Shigure touched my shoulder.

"Emma, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, taking a big gulp of air. "Well, I guess I should introduce everyone."

"Emma, this is Hatsuharu Sohma. He's a year younger than you, Kyo and Yuki. That little blonde boy over there is Momiji. He's the same age as Haru here." Shigure explained, pointing to each boy in turn. Gaping, I stared from Haru, maturely reading the newspaper, to Momiji, childishly whining next to Kyo, and raised an eyebrow.

"They're the same age!?" I asked disbelievingly. Shigure nodded.

"Pretty unbelievable, I know. Which reminds me," He faced Haru. "Why are you both here? And why so early?"

"Mm... Momiji wanted to come for a visit. Hatori's busy with Akito so he asked me to come. I hadn't visited in a while so I agreed." Haru didn't look up from the newspaper. It must've been interesting. He was one of the first Sohmas not to have hugged me upon acquaintance. I took an instant liking to him. Not that I didn't like the hugs.

After Momiji had stopped whining, he sat down and struck up a hyper conversation with me, chatting about taking me away to the lake or the hot springs or the beach. Yuki returned after a little while and stared at the two other Sohma boys sitting at the table.

"Haru. Momiji. What are you two doing here?" He asked, a little shocked. Momiji grinned.

"See, I wanted to come and visit. Oh, and I also wanted to meet Emma. So did Haru. Didn't you Haru?" Haru nodded slightly, watching Yuki. I glanced from him to Yuki. Yuki was looking at me, obviously avoiding meeting Haru's gaze. I wondered what the story behind that could be. Kyo was sitting across from me next to Haru, staring off into space moodily. I risked it.

"Are you okay Kyo?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly, curiously. Lifting his head from his hand, he looked at me. And did something I wasn't expecting.

He smiled.

"I'm fine. Are you hungry? It's nearly lunch time." He offered. With my eyes wide, I held up my hands.

"You don't need to make me anything, I'm not hungry. Honestly, it's okay. Thank you though. Kyo." I smiled dreamily at him.

"Well, if you're offering, I'm quite hungry Kyo." Shigure patted his stomach. Kyo's smile disappeared and he scowled at Shigure.

"I wasn't talking to you, you damn dog." He hissed irritably.

"Haru, are you a member of the zodiac?" I asked, trying to change the subject before Kyo lost his temper. Haru looked up at me from his paper for the first time.

"Yes I am." He said nothing more. Maybe he was embarrassed? I prompted him a little, just like I had with Hatori.

"Which animal are you?"

"Haru's the cow and I'm the rabbit." Momiji grinned at me. Haru's eyes darted away from me and I could tell he was sensitive about his zodiac animal. I decided to cheer him up.

"The cow? Wow, that's really cool. The cow was always one of my favourites." I smiled warmly and Haru looked at me. He smiled back, grateful of my kindness. "That reminds me." Grabbing Yuki's arm friendlily, I smiled at him. "Yuki, you never told me what zodiac animal you are."

"Yuki's the rat." Haru said plainly. Yuki glared at him. Was there a story behind that too? Did Haru and Yuki hate each other, just like Yuki and Kyo did?

"You look pale again today Emma." Someone said from the door. Turning, smiling, listening to that familiar and welcoming voice, I was thankful for Hatori's arrival.

"Ha'ri! You're here! Are you going to give Emma a check-up? Do you want us to leave?" Momiji said hurriedly, his words tumbling out at eighty miles an hour. Hatori shook his head.

"I'll give her a check-up in her room. It's a little more private for her." With that, Hatori turned and gradually made his way upstairs.

I rose quickly, knowing he was expecting me to follow him.

"I'll be back in a while. In case you leave before I come down, it was nice to meet you both." I bowed at Haru and Momiji.

"No, it's okay. We'll wait for you and Ha'ri. Oh! Shigure, can we have dinner here?" Momiji asked as I left with a nod.

"You'll have to ask Emma when she comes down. She's offered to make us dinner tonight. I'm sure she won't mind; she's a very nice girl, along with a very pretty one..." Shigure trailed off as Kyo began to yell at him for being perverted.

Joining Hatori in my room, I sat down and let him start examining me. It felt a little awkward at first and I swung my legs childishly as I sat there. Just as he always did, Hatori started examining me in silence, breathing on his stethoscope until it was warm with his breath. I licked my lips and asked something that had been on my mind for a while.

"Hatori... can I ask you something?" Hatori paused and looked at me expectantly. I forced myself to ask the question. "If... if zodiac members can't hug members of the opposite sex... is it not possible for them to fall in love with someone?" I knew from the way Hatori reacted that he had fallen in love once. His eyes dropped and he continued to give me my check-up in silence. I hadn't been expecting him to answer my question, so when he did, I was a little startled at the sound of his voice.

"It is indeed possible for a member of the zodiac to fall in love. Though it may be tough and it is probably better for us to not fall in love, it cannot be helped that we too have human desires and emotions." Hatori's voice sounded so calm but it was somehow softer, different from his normal tone. I tried to meet his gaze.

"You've been in love with someone before, haven't you Hatori?" My own voice sounded soft and kind. With a sad look in his eyes, Hatori glanced at me. But he quickly busied himself with putting away his tools.

"As of last week, she has been happily married for one year to a normal man. He's given her the life I never could have."

"Hatori... you may not benormal. But you're no freak." At that, he stared at me, taken aback. "You're special Hatori. One of the kindest people I've ever met. Do you not want to fall in love again, just because of that one girl? Don't you like being in love?"

"It is not that simple Emma." Hatori said firmly but sadly. I touched his cheek and turned his face until he was looking at me.

"It is Hatori. If you love someone, can't you be with them? What's so wrong with that?"

"The last and only time I was in love, I was hurt. And so was she. She became depressed, blaming herself for what had happened to me. How could I make someone else go through that?"

"If she loved you, she'd understand. She'd never have to doubt her love for you. Don't give up on love because of one bad experience." What was I trying to say? Please, please... I'd fallen for Hatori too, hadn't I?

Hatori pushed my hand away gently as he gazed out the window.

"You do not understand what would happen, what the consequences would be, if I fell in love again."

"You'd have found someone you love. And someone who loves you. What could be bad about that?"

"Akito could do worse than just injure _me_." Hatori glared at me. Though I could see he wasn't angry. He was just scared.

"What did Akito do?" I asked softly.

"I asked him for permission to marry Kana. He got angry and hit me. I can barely see out of my left eye. I don't want that happening to –" He stopped.

"Do you love someone Hatori? Have you fallen in love again?" He hesitated but answered truthfully.

"Yes."

"Knock, knock. Ha'ri, I hope you're being nice to Emma. Shigure said the last examination you gave him was painful." Momiji opened the door on me and Hatori staring at each other. "Are you done yet Ha'ri? Kyo's started dinner already."

"Yes Momiji. I'm done." Hatori didn't tear his eyes away from mine. Momiji frowned and backed out, leaving us alone again.

"Hatori, who –" I began to ask who he had fallen in love with when, suddenly, his lips were pressed against mine. Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him back. Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, who did I really want? Had I fallen for them all? Within an instant, Hatori had pulled away and had disappeared out of the door. My eyes were still closed. Knowing I couldn't face going down again after that, I changed and got into bed, slipping far beneath the covers and closing my eyes.


	13. Chapter 12: Obedience

Hatori took a breather before he stepped into the room where the Sohmas, his family, were gathered around the dinner table.

"I might not be able to make it tomorrow; I'm very busy with Akito and Ritsu has come back to Sohma house for a while. It's inevitable he's hurt himself by now." Hatori didn't give any of them a chance to reply before walking out of the house and heading to his car. Getting in and slamming the door, Hatori grasped the wheel and took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't let himself fall in love with her. He couldn't imagine, he didn't even want to imagine what Akito would do if he found out. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he turned the key in the ignition and sat for a moment, listening to the purr of the engine before opening his eyes and pulling out onto the road.

As he reached Sohma house, Hatori opened the gates and navigated his way through the tangled web that was the Sohma estate. He parked his car and got out. Upon entering his house, he felt a chill sweep over him. Before he could shut the door behind him, Hatori sighed and stepped back out into the summer air. It was another beautiful day. Just the type of day Akito hated. Hatori knew he had to go and see Akito. Approaching Akito's house, Hatori felt a little anxious. Though Akito was ill a lot of the time, he had an uncanny knack of guessing when something was wrong. Or when something was going on without his knowledge. Something he wouldn't like.

Hatori entered the house without hesitation, without showing any signs of weakness. As he entered the room leading off to the back porch, Hatori spotted Akito sitting outside, a bird balancing on his fingertips.

"Hatori." Akito said softly, not turning as he stared at the white bird.

"Good evening Akito." Hatori placed his bag on the table and began unpacking the things he needed. The bird flew away and Akito rose, his robe slipping down slightly from one shoulder.

"Something's bothering you Hatori." He said simply. Hatori didn't let himself tense and he said nothing.

"If something is bothering you, you should tell me. I may be able to help." Akito walked over to him gracefully and stood behind him, his voice slightly menacing.

"No Akito. There is nothing wrong." Hatori replied, still rummaging through his bag. Akito stared at Hatori's back.

"Do not go against me Hatori." It was a simple sentence but it cut through Hatori like a dagger. "Do you remember what happened the last time you went against me?" Akito reminded him. Hatori knew he couldn't disobey Akito. He had to tell him.

"A girl has moved into Shigure's house. Her name is Emma Matsumoto. She is no ordinary girl." Hatori turned and faced Akito, sitting down in the chair beside him. He knew Akito liked to be higher than others. Even better if they were kneeling before him.

"What is so special about this girl? Tell me Hatori." Akito demanded in a calm but firm voice.

"We do not transform when hugged by her. She takes away our powers when we are near her." Akito didn't say anything for a moment. He wasn't even looking at Hatori. He was looking over him.

"Does she know about the curse?" Akito asked. Hatori wanted to close his eyes and shut out Akito but he knew he could not. If Akito decided she shouldn't know about the curse, Hatori would have to erase her memory. Her memories of the Sohmas, her memories of her ability. Her memories of him. Sohma would just be the name of a few boys in her school. He'd have to erase the memory of someone he loved, for the second time. Though this time, Akito wouldn't know he loved her.

"Yes." Hatori answered reluctantly. Again, Akito said nothing.

"I believe... I would like to meet Miss Matsumoto. You can arrange that, can't you Hatori?" Akito walked away and sat on the porch again. "Perhaps she'll even take away _my _illness." Akito added. Hatori wanted to sigh with relief but at the same time, he was on edge. Akito wanted to meet Emma. What if... what if Akito hurt her just like Akito had hurt him and Kisa?

"You should know that when she takes away our powers, it weakens her. The closer she is to us, the weaker she gets." Hatori stated, hoping, against the odds, that Akito would cancel his meeting with her. But he knew Akito wouldn't.

"Interesting... Arrange it for tomorrow Hatori. Do not tell Shigure or Yuki or Kyo. No one is to know. Do you understand, Hatori?" He emphasised Hatori's name.

"Yes Akito." Hatori replied obediently, bowing his head.


	14. Chapter 13: There Are Four

Kyo, Shigure, Hatori. I had fallen for all of them. That much I was sure of. But had they fallen for me too? If they had, I didn't know if I could get between them that way. Family always came before partners, right? Right... I knew I had to think it all through and get my feelings clear in my head before I told any of them how I felt.

Kyo. His past was so sad, so similar to my own. His mother hadn't loved him and neither had his father. Because he was an outcast. The cat. Not a normal member of the zodiac. Shigure had said I was a good influence on him, that he'd changed since I'd arrived. That first night I'd collapsed here... when I woke up and found Kyo pressing a cold compress onto my head. Had that been when I'd fallen for him? Or when he'd listened so carefully to my story? Had he been thinking about his own parents when I had been talking about mine? Had he been thinking about how similar we were too? What about when he'd followed me into the forest and taken me to see my father? He was the only one who knew about my past at that time. Why did I decide to kiss him? Is it because he was being kind? He hadn't kissed me back but... from the way Shigure talked about it, I could tell he'd changed. I'd fallen for his hidden nobility, his kindness, his defensive yet open nature. He interested me and I interested him.

Shigure. I didn't know much about him but what I did know, I liked. He was so kind and funny. He was laid-back and calm about everything. He was a novelist, something I had always wanted to be when I grew up. But, when need-be, Shigure could be mature and give out the best advice. He was caring and worried about me a lot. When I'd told him about my past, he'd said me and Kyo were similar. He'd asked if I liked Kyo. I could hear the hurt in his voice. Did that mean he liked me too? Had Shigure fallen for me, as well as I for him? When had I fallen for him? Was it spending nearly every day alone with him? Or when I'd fainted and woken up in his arms? When he'd thought I'd died? He always brought a little happiness to my day. He was also so concerned about me and, though he was eleven years older than me, I didn't see him as a brother. Shigure had never had a girlfriend before; neither had he been in love. I hadn't got any signs from him; he'd never made a move on me so how could I be sure he liked me that way?

Hatori. What happened to him had been so painful for him. How could he fall in love again after that? He thought himself lucky to have fallen in love at all, that one time with Kana. This Akito obviously had a bigger hold on him than he did on Kyo or Shigure. Yet Hatori always seemed so... professional. When he had told me about Akito hurting his eye, there was no remorse or contempt in his voice. I could tell he didn't blame Akito for what had happened to Kana. When had I fallen for Hatori? Was it because he'd become less withdrawn since we'd first met? Was it the first time he had held my hand? Or the time he'd touched my lips? Or kissed me? No, I know it was before he had kissed me. Hatori too was eleven years older but he didn't seem to care. It was obvious he had fallen for me; the kiss was proof. But had I fallen for him harder than Kyo or Shigure?

Was what happened to Kana what happened to all people who fell in love with members of the zodiac? But surely I was different. They never changed around me. Though, being around them caused me a great deal of pain. Would I really willingly cause myself pain just to be with the person I loved? Yes, I would. If I loved them. But which one did I love? Even if they had all fallen for me, could I let myself fall for one of them if I knew it would cause the other two pain? Had they really fallen for me or could it just be the fact that they didn't change when around me? I felt forbidden to all zodiac members though, just like outsiders saw the Sohmas. Forbidden. They never allowed others to hug them and if I was hugged by a Sohma, I grew weak and fainted. I was so alone even though I was surrounded by people. People who I cared for deeply. What could I do? Who did I love?

* * *

Climbing the stairs, Yuki sighed. Emma hadn't come down yet and he had offered to go check up on her. Hatori had been in a rush to get away and he hadn't said anything about how she was. Maybe she'd said something to upset Hatori? Or he to upset her? Yuki didn't really want to disturb her. But if she was upset... or crying... He had to check she was okay. As he approached her door, Yuki listened carefully. No sound came from her room. Hesitantly, Yuki slid open the door a tiny bit and peeked inside. There she was, lying in bed, the covers rising and falling rhythmically. Smiling sadly, Yuki closed the door and rested his head against the wall outside her room.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. She was fine. Her check-up with Hatori had just made her tired. Yuki wanted nothing more but to sit by her bedside and watch her sleep. But he knew he couldn't. If he woke her up and she felt worse because he was around... Yuki wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Emma should have been resting; he would only wake her up. Still... Yuki opened his eyes and looked through the door at her again. Her breathing was normal, her room dark. Forbidden. Just like he was to normal people, Emma was forbidden to members of the zodiac. To him. He could never tell her how he felt about her. They could never be anything more than friends, no matter how much Yuki wanted to. Sighing once more, Yuki walked away from the girl he had fallen for but could never have.


	15. Chapter 14: A Dog's Kiss

I woke up with no memory of having fallen asleep. Someone was next to me, sitting on my bed. I could feel the heat from their body. Moving slightly but not opening my eyes, I could tell the person's face was hovering above me. Wanting badly to giggle and shout 'boo', I stayed still and eased open my eyes a little. It was Shigure. He still thought I was asleep. He seemed to be studying my face, a slight smile on his lips. Reaching out, he hesitated a little before letting his fingertips brush against my lips softly. It made me want to shiver with pleasure but I kept deadly still, my breathing steady.

"Oh Emma... What have you done to this old dog, hmm?" Shigure said quietly to himself. That was when he leant down and kissed me. I was so shocked, I opened my eyes wide and nearly fell out of bed.

Shigure leapt away from me quickly and scratched the back of his head, smiling guiltily.

"Oh Emma, you're awake! Aha ha! I was just, umm..." He turned and spotted some clothes on the back of my chair. He grabbed them and gathered them close to his body, the guilty smile still on his lips as I sat up and stared at him. "I was just getting some washing for Yuki! I saw you looked cold so I came over to pull up your covers and I... I..." Shigure blushed and bowed, backing out of the room with my clothes bundled up in his arms. Grimacing, I wished I hadn't jumped like that. It was the early hours of the morning; I'd slept through the night. As I touched a finger or two to my lips, someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"C-Come in." I said shakily. The door slid open and Hatori stood there. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Hatori, I –" I began but he just entered and put his bag down, interrupting me.

"Good morning, Miss Matsumoto." He said formally, just like he had the first time he'd examined me. I fell silent. For a while, an awkward silence filled the room but for the dull thuds of Hatori putting down his equipment on the table. He paused but didn't turn to look at me as he spoke.

"Miss Matsumoto, you shall accompany me to the main Sohma estate. Akito wishes to meet you." Every muscle in my body tensed at his words. "You are not allowed to speak of this meeting to Shigure and the others. Akito has several issues he wishes to discuss with you."

Akito... Wanted to meet _me_? Why was Hatori being this way? So... formal. I frowned.

"Hatori, why are you being like this?" I asked, tears choking my voice. His shoulders slumped a little as he sighed.

"Emma, I have to do as Akito says. He is the head of our family. I... I cannot go against him again." Hatori stood up straight and walked over to me, his stethoscope clasped tightly in his hand. He gave me the usual check-up while I watched him through watery eyes. Finishing, he packed his things and stepped outside the room, pausing only to speak once.

"I'll wait outside while you get dressed." He shut the door and I let the tears fall freely from my eyes.

I growled angrily at myself for being so stupid and, wiping away the tears, threw the covers off, dressing quickly in a baggy knitted jumper and a skirt and hurrying out into the hall. Hatori was waiting for me but I stomped past him and down the stairs without so much as a glance in his direction. My lips pursed, I stepped into the kitchen to find Shigure sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Upon seeing my angry expression, Shigure cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head, grinning weakly. A little nervously too.

"So you're up now?" He took in my clothes and frowned. "I take it you're not going back to school today like you said you wanted to? Ha'ri, are you being harsh and making this poor girl stay cooped up here with me?" Hatori was standing at the door behind me.

"Emma and I are going out for a while. Isn't that right Emma?" Hatori prompted me, expecting me to play along. Glowering, I didn't turn to look at Hatori.

"Yes. Hatori, wait for me in the car. I won't be a moment, I just want a quick drink." I glanced up at him and forced a smile. He nodded after a moment's hesitation and left Shigure and I alone.

"You're up early. Mind you, I wasn't expecting Ha'ri to come here so early either..." Shigure trailed off, stroking his hairless chin. I dropped to my knees and pressed my lips against his. When I pulled away, he looked shocked.

"Thanks for the kiss this morning Shigure." I smiled, winking as I rose and rushed out the door to Hatori's car. Shigure, pleasantly surprised, blinked a few times, not quite believing what had just happened. Grinning, he went back to reading his paper. _A high school girl had kissed him!_


	16. Chapter 15: The Dragon & The Bearer

The drive to the main Sohma house seemed to last an eternity. I thought several times about asking Hatori about the kiss but I bit my tongue. I let him drive in peace. But he sighed and lit up a cigarette as we stopped at a set of lights.

"Emma, I didn't want this to happen. This is like what happened last time." Hatori grasped the steering wheel hard, turning his knuckles deathly white.

"You loved Kana. It's different. Akito won't hurt you this time." I gazed out the window, calmer than before. "I won't let him." I mumbled.

"I have no idea what Akito will do. You have to be prepared for the fact that he may order me to erase your memory." Hatori replied, pulling away from the lights and taking a drag of his cigarette irritably.

"How... You mean, you can erase people's memories?" I asked, surprised. I couldn't help but admire how the morning light streamed in through the window and silhouetted Hatori's figure. The mid summer sun wasn't too warm in the morning and I shivered.

"How do you think we kept our curse a secret for so long?" Hatori pointed out the obvious. I shrugged and remained silent for the rest of the journey. When we did arrive at the Sohma estate, we got out of the car and I took in my surroundings. The estate was huge and extremely beautiful. The Sohmas must've been a rich family, or so I'd guessed.

"Hatori, I won't let him hurt –" I spun round to face him and found him already in front of me, wrapping his arms round me. Pulling away almost as quickly as he had embraced me, Hatori led me through the maze of houses towards a particularly large one. I gulped.

"Should I be scared?" I asked, grasping his arm. Despite my anger with him that morning, I felt like Hatori was the only one who could protect me from Akito.

Hatori said nothing and didn't hesitate before entering the house. I followed, keeping close by him. A corridor led all the way to the back of the house, out to the back where a room with a porch over-looked some gardens. At any other time, I would've gasped at the beauty of the gardens but I spotted a figure standing on the porch. From behind, he just looked like a normal boy. Eighteen or so, he had dark blue hair and was clothed in white with a large red robe draped round his shoulders. But I got this feeling from him... he wasn't just a normal boy. He was different. My head began pounding harder than it had before and I felt dizzy. I almost toppled backwards, had Hatori not caught me.

"Don't be frightened Emma." He whispered as he sat me down on the floor. I was facing a blank wall with the dark-haired boy on the porch to my left. The boy I assumed as Akito. Though, he looked too young to be the head of a family.

After a moment, Akito entered the room slowly, each of his footsteps seeming to take an age to echo in my ear. It was menacing and he knew it was. He stopped in front of me but didn't turn to face me. He didn't even acknowledge my presence. Everything was quiet for a while, only the sound of the birds chirping outside filtering through the sound of my hammering heartbeat filling my ears. Akito took a short, sharp breath and his back straightened. Hatori rose from his seat behind me but Akito held up a hand. Hatori settled back down as I stared straight ahead. I felt dizzy, weak, sick, worse than any other time before.

"Miss. Emma. Matsumoto." Akito spoke quietly, forebodingly, each word stretched out and spoken with a pause between them. My eyelids fluttered and I could barely hear what Akito had said. But I fought to remain conscious. I didn't want him to hurt Hatori.

"Did you know that our curse needs a host? Yes. A host who bears the burden of the curse. I am the host of the Sohma family curse. That is why I am going to be sick for much of my life." Akito continued to speak slowly, not moving from where he was. "However. I refuse to be this way any longer." I could see Hatori stiffen from the corner of my eye but I ignored it. I was too busy concentrating on staying awake. Every muscle in my body was aching, my head was throbbing, I felt sick and dizzy and I knew I was going to faint at any moment. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Emma Matsumoto. You shall stay with me for the rest of your life." His words cut through me like a knife. As I stared up at his face, I could see a smirk lining his mouth. Hatori hadn't moved.

"Akito –" He began but Akito did not let him talk.

"You will stay with me because you know about our family secret. Now you know, there is nothing you can do." Akito bent down and stared hard into my eyes. "Hatori informs me you take away the zodiac members' ability to transform. It also seems you take away my illness, though I can see clearly the pain it's causing you. Suffering."

He sneered at me.

"It suits you." He might as well have just spat the words at me. I couldn't keep my eyes open and I let myself fall backwards. The last thing I heard before I fainted was Hatori's muffled shouts.

"Akito, NO!"

* * *

Footsteps smacking the ground hard. Kyo was running, faster and faster. He burst through the front door and doubled over, catching his breath. Shigure shuffled out into the hall.

"Ah Kyo. You've had enough of school for today I see. Returned already, have we?"

"Yeah..." Kyo mumbled, making his way up the stairs and to the roof. Before he reached the top, Hatori entered through the front door. He didn't say anything and Shigure's words made Kyo stop.

"Where's Emma?" He asked warily. Kyo turned his head, listening intently. Hatori said nothing. Kyo twisted fully and stared at Hatori.

"Hatori, _where is Emma_?" He asked, his tone hard. Hatori looked up at him, his eyes desperate.

"She's with Akito."


	17. Chapter 16: Imprisonment

When I woke up, my head was thumping. I groaned a little, realising I was lying on my side on the floor. Everywhere still hurt, though it was less than before. A relief. As I pulled my legs up to my chest, I felt something cold and metal rubbing against my ankle. Frowning, I sat bolt upright, causing my head to explode with pain, and stared at my ankle. A shackle was chained to my leg, keeping me in place. I must've been dreaming. Nowhere in the civilised world would anyone shackle someone to a wall this way. I rubbed my head and gazed around the room I was in. It was bare, with no furniture and a plain colour scheme. A sliding door to my far right was open and, through it, I could see a figure standing on the porch. The sun was shining brilliantly but the room I was in was darkened and cold. The light pouring in from the open door didn't reach me, like it died as soon as it entered the room, and I shivered. The figure was stood perfectly still. There was no sign of Hatori.

I began to panic. I was still at the Sohma estate and my last memory was of Akito's chilling, twisted features grinning at me manically. I couldn't see Hatori anywhere and he was my only form of protection against Akito. And I his. What if something had happened to him while I was unconscious? What if Akito had hurt him again, what if – I forced myself to stop. There was no point in worrying about questions I couldn't answer any time soon. As I moved my ankle again, the shackle rattled. I felt... useless and helpless. I was chained up and there was nothing I could do. I was a prisoner.

* * *

"What do you mean she's with Akito!? Why the hell is she with _him_!?" Kyo yelled, storming down the stairs and pushing his face into Hatori's. "Why did you take her to Akito!?"

"Kyo, calm down –" Shigure began, taking a step forward and reaching out to touch Kyo's shoulder.

"Calm down!?" Kyo batted Shigure's hand away, "Are you kidding!?" He whipped round, glaring at Hatori again. "Did you tell Akito she takes our powers away?" He asked, breathing heavily. Hatori didn't reply. He just stared at him, his face calm but his eyes betraying his true feelings. Shigure now looked at Hatori too. What had he done? Eventually dropping his gaze, Hatori answered.

"Yes." He admitted quietly. Shamefully. Kyo growled furiously.

"DAMNIT, YOU IDIOT!" He shouted, spinning and driving his fist through the door. Everything was silent apart from Kyo's panting.

"At the moment, the best thing we can do is bring Yuki home from school and discuss this – " Shigure said, taking charge maturely. Kyo snorted, interrupting him rudely.

"Ha! And what's that _damn rat_ gonna be able to do?" He had yanked his hand out of the broken door and was glowering at Shigure.

"I don't know." He replied truthfully. He folded his hands into his kimono sleeves coolly, "But I think it'd be best if we were all together, don't you?" He let the question hang in the air between them. Kyo snarled again and looked away, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. Only a few days ago, Emma had worn those clothes; her scent was still on them, faintly.

"Fine..." He muttered.

Shigure called the school, telling them one of their family members had fallen desperately sick and that he needed to return home immediately. The school agreed without much hesitation; they knew Yuki would just catch up on missed school work. After just ten minutes, Yuki entered the house indifferently. He wasn't expecting anything to be _too_ bad; Shigure had pulled him out of school for such stupid things before.

"So what's the matter now?" Yuki asked as he slipped his shoes off at the door. "And why is there a hole in the front door? Did that stupid cat get annoyed about something trivial?"

"Why you – " Kyo began, taking a step towards Yuki as he scowled.

"Enough!" Shigure's voice seemed to carry throughout the house and the three other Sohmas turned to him, surprised. He'd never had so much presence before. Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes.

"We all have something to discuss and fighting amongst ourselves is going to help no one." He said more quietly, not meeting any of their gazes.

Once they'd all sat down around the dinner table, Kyo and Yuki on one side and Shigure and Hatori opposite them, Shigure folded his hands into his sleeves again.

"Yuki, it's Emma." Yuki's body stiffened instantly.

"Miss Matsumoto?" He said unsurely. Shigure looked at Hatori, who had been silent since he'd admitted his crime, and gestured for him to explain.

"Go ahead Ha'ri." His voice was calm and comforting instead of accusing. Hatori nodded and collected his thoughts before beginning. He didn't meet the purple eyes, nor the scarlet or brown as he spoke.

"I visited Akito for his usual check-up. One way or another, I would've had to have told him about Emma sooner or later. He forced me to tell him before deciding he wanted to meet her. You all know as well as I do what would've happened to her had I refused him. I..." He faltered slightly but pushed himself on, "I didn't realise he'd do something so harsh... not something like this..." And Shigure saw something he didn't think he'd see again. Tears were filling Hatori's grey eyes.

"What's happened to Miss Matsumoto?" Yuki asked, trying to force his voice not to shake. Akito... Just the way his name formed on Yuki's lips was enough to make him feel a stab of fear. Hatori took a deep breath before finally meeting Yuki's eyes. Everyone was silent. He was trying so hard not to let his tears fall or his voice falter again.

"He's taken her. He's locked her up and there was nothing I could do."

* * *

"Emma Matsumoto." A thick male voice came from the figure on the porch. Menace rung out in his voice. Once again, Akito made his way inside, walking slowly, deliberately. I couldn't help but feel fear grip my rapidly pounding heart. He stopped right in front of me but stared at the wall to my left. Then he sneered.

"I wonder what would happen if I were to _touch you_." I instinctively scrambled back into the wall and drew my legs in. "Well, I think it'd probably kill you. As we've already seen, I have a massive effect on you when I'm just _near_. Maybe one day I'll try out my theory." My breath caught in my throat and I struggled to breathe.

"But... But if I were to die, you'd go back to being sick. Is that what you want?" I tried to reason with the estranged boy. He just looked at me and grinned evilly.

"No... Of course, you're right. It had also crossed my mind... what if Kyo were to take off his beads?" He asked himself more than me but I could tell he was trying get me to ask what he meant. I couldn't help myself feeling curious.

"What happens when Kyo takes his beads off?" I asked, hesitancy filling my words. A picture of Kyo's dark blue and white beads flashed cross my mind. Again, Akito smirked.

"He turns into a monster. More of a monster than he already is –"

"Kyo isn't A MONSTER!" I screamed. I admit, I even scared myself. But if Akito was at all scared or surprised, he hid it extremely well. Taking one single step towards me, Akito watched as I writhed in pain.

"But I guess you'll never see that." He continued as if I hadn't exploded angrily. "Or maybe not even _you _are enough to rid him of his curse..."

I dropped my gaze and fiddled with the hem of my jumper, my fingers twitching.

"Kyo once said to me that... that he felt like he didn't need to worry about transforming when he was with me. If... if I can give that to him, and to Hatori and Shigure... and Yuki... and... everyone who..." I felt strained. Akito hadn't moved; he'd just listened calmly. But already I couldn't go on. I was weak. Akito leant over until his face was level with mine.

"Do you think they'll come and save you? Just because they feel _safe_ with you? They wouldn't _dare _go against me." He chuckled wickedly and straightened up. As he walked away, I knew he was right. They wouldn't come because... they couldn't defy Akito. I lost all hope then and there. Nothing was ever going to be right again.


	18. Chapter 17: Saviour

Kyo leapt up from where he was sitting.

"What're we waiting for then? We've gotta go and get her from the _crap_ Hatori over here dropped her in." He was gazing down at them all expectantly. No one made a move to rise. Yuki glanced at Shigure doubtfully.

"Kyo... this is Akito we're talking about," Shigure sighed. He really didn't want to have to say this but – "There's nothing we can do for Emma now." For a moment, Kyo was lost for words. But he quickly regained them.

Snarling, he yelled, "I don't give a damn about Akito!" He lowered his eyes. His fists were at his sides, rigid and trembling a little. "No one deserves to be locked up and... treated like an animal. Like an outcast. Like a _freak_. Especially not her."Shigure threw Hatori a sideways look.

"Fine." Kyo snapped, twisting on his heel and stomping out of the room.

"Kyo, where are you going?" Yuki called to him.

"I'm going to get Emma!" Kyo yelled back, slamming the broken door shut behind him. Yuki gave Hatori and Shigure a fleeting look before grimacing and rising to his feet.

"That stupid cat's right for once." Without another word, he followed Kyo out of the house. The two Mabudachi Trio members turned to each other.

"Well?" Shigure inquired. "Should we go?"

Hatori paused, thought for a moment and then replied, "We can't allow Akito to do this to her."

"Right." They stood at the same time and hurried out of the house. Neither knew how the other felt about her and the same words reverberated in all four of their minds.

_I'm coming for you Emma._

Passing Hatori's car as they ran, Hatori and Shigure hurried to catch up with Yuki and Kyo. Shigure was a little unfit and was already panting within the space of a minute. But he knew he had to keep going. He had to get to Emma. This past week had changed his life. Being a novelist, he was used to fantasies and happy endings. But... he knew everything in life was hardly ever that way. The Sohma curse was enough to tell him that. He'd never been able to kiss a girl; he'd never even been able to hug one. Now he'd done both in just over a week. Emma... she'd made something happen he'd never thought possible for him. She'd made him fall in love. As he sprinted around the corner at Hatori's side, he realised she'd been a good influence on all of them. Shigure wished he'd told her his feelings sooner. Before all this happened. He wasn't sure if he was going to get the chance to later on. But... he'd only realised how he felt that morning, when he'd watched her sleeping. It had started off as him being his usual self, perverted, joking around. But all that had changed. And he realised he'd fallen for her.

For once, Kyo wasn't trying to beat Yuki. They weren't racing, they weren't squabbling. They accepted each other, just for that moment in time. Their goal was the same. To get to Emma. Kyo tried to focus on the path ahead, the path to the Sohma estate. But he found his thoughts were scrambled and his head was screaming at him to go faster. She'd changed everything. After last year... after _she_ left... after everything... this one girl had come along and fixed it all. He'd managed to convince himself it was just the fact that he didn't change around her, that it was just because she was the only outsider he could be with. That he didn't have any genuine feelings for her. But he knew in his heart that wasn't true. They were so alike, he'd have thought that would've made him want to avoid her. But she'd handled everything so differently to him. And he admired her for it. No. It wasn't just admiration. It was more than that. It was... Kyo scowled at himself angrily. It was love.

Hatori was slightly ahead of Shigure as they ran; he knew just how unfit Shigure was, what with all the take-outs. But he knew he didn't have time to worry about that. He just had to keep his mind on Emma. Not that it hadn't been that way since he'd met her. As the Sohma estate loomed up in front of them, all four sped up, desperate to reach her. He knew it was his fault, he knew none of this would've happened if not for his weakness. His fear of what Akito would do. He should've known, he should've listened to his heart instead of his logic. Completely unlike himself, Hatori cursed aloud. It was happening again. Akito was hurting... someone he loved. But this time, he _did _blame Akito. It was Akito's selfishness that was hurting Emma. Kyo and Yuki burst through the front gate without hesitation, Hatori and Shigure close behind. Hatori hadn't really thought about what they'd do once they got inside or once they met Akito. It seemed Akito had become even more twisted since Tohru had left. What was going to happen when they reached Emma? Would she forgive him? Would she want to leave?

* * *

I sat bolt upright where I was chained to the wall when I heard running footsteps and crashing in the corridor outside. I whipped my head round to look at Akito, my light blonde hair messy and scruffy. He was just standing at the porch door, staring up at the afternoon sun. If he was surprised when the door slammed open and four Sohmas fell into the room panting, he didn't show it. He didn't even turn to look at Shigure, Hatori, Yuki and Kyo. My heart surged at the sight of them all standing there, watching Akito. They'd come. They'd come for me. Something about it all seemed so surreal. The three people I had fallen for standing side-by-side, united against the one person who was keeping them away from me. Kyo and Yuki spotted me first and dashed over.

"Emma!"

"Miss Matsumoto!" They both shouted at once, dropping to my side. I already felt frail so their presence at my side didn't really affect me.

I couldn't stop myself from grabbing them both and hugging them tight.

"Thank you... thank you for coming to get me..." I mumbled feebly, smiling up at Kyo with tears in my eyes. He pulled me close and stroked my hair. Yuki glared at Akito.

"Akito. We've come to take Emma home. You know it's not right to do this to her, she's just a girl –" Shigure began.

"Oh, is that so? DoI know it's '_not right_'?" Akito replied, turning slowly and facing them. "Do I know it's not right to want to live? Well? Do I!?" He screamed. He seemed much stronger. I pushed myself away from Kyo and crawled forward. Towards Akito. The shackle around my ankle made an awful scratching noise as it dragged along the floor.

"Emma –" Hatori stepped forward to stop me but I cut him off.

"It's okay." I looked back at him and smiled. I think he was shocked I could smile during such a frightening experience.

"Akito?" The single word was filled with compassion and sympathy. He looked down at me scowled. And he thrust his hand out. I flinched. Nothing happened. As I opened my eyes gradually, the palm of his hand was hovering in front of my face. Kyo rose and rushed towards us.

"Akito, if you touch her –" He started to threaten him but Akito's hand edged closer towards my face. I knew he'd touch me if I moved backwards so I froze.

"What do you think will happen if I do? She loses consciousness when she's near me. Do you want to risk it, _Kyo_?" Akito spat menacingly. Hatori stepped forward, taking action in the situation he had helped create.

"Akito... please. She's frightened and she's in pain. Can you not see? If you keep putting this much strain on her body, she will die."

Akito glowered at him, at all four of them. They were _defying_ him. It wasn't right. Yet as he met Hatori's steady gaze, there was a brief moment of understanding that passed between the two. Akito lowered his hand. I scrambled backwards, the shackle grating angrily on the floor and on my ankle. I had moved back so far, I bumped into Shigure and Hatori's legs. Leaning my head back, I gazed up at them both. Their jaws were set and their eyes were in a straight stare. My headache subsided a little and I lowered my gaze back down to Akito. No one moved or said a word. Finally, Hatori and Shigure bent down, slipping their strong hands under my arms and lifting me off the ground, their eyes never leaving Akito. Akito didn't smirk or sneer; he didn't even look defeated. He simply turned his back on us again as Shigure and Hatori supported my weak form. Yuki rose and scanned the room for the key to my ankle shackle. Upon spotting it, he rushed over, grabbed it from the table and returned to my side. He unlocked the shackle and, with a slight click, it fell away from my leg. I wanted to rub my ankle but I knew I'd fall over if I let the two men holding me up let me go.

Then, with not another word, we all turned and walked out of the door, Yuki first then me, Shigure and Hatori. Kyo was the last to leave. Akito sniggered, his back still facing us.

"What? Got something you wanna say, you damn bastard!?" Kyo growled, spinning back and storming over to where Akito was standing.

"Kyo, don't!" I yelled, reaching out to him. Without any hesitation or warning, Akito whipped around –

And yanked Kyo's beads from his wrist.


	19. Chapter 18: Torment

All four of the Sohma boys I'd come to know and love froze. It felt like time itself had stopped. Or, at least, going in slow motion. I could see the look on Akito's face and on Kyo's too as he ripped the bracelet from his wrist. Triumph and fear. All thoughts disappeared from my mind. I could feel nothing but... agony. My head felt like it had burst with white-hot mind-searing pain. I collapsed, Shigure and Hatori reacting quickly and catching me. Shigure cradled me close to his chest. I could just about hear him calling my name, over and over. The broken bracelet flew away from Kyo's wrist, the dark blue and white beads scattering across the room. My eyes closed and I began to thrash about, tortured. Akito laughed manically.

"Now there's nothing you can do!" He sounded slightly mad as he cackled. Kyo just stared at me, wrapped in Shigure's arms and Hatori checking my pulse.

"Kyo, it's you!" Yuki yelled at the frozen red head. Yuki shouted again in desperation when Kyo didn't move. "Kyo, you have to get out of here! It's you! She's stopping you from transforming into your other form and it's killing her!" I was suffering, twitching about on the floor madly.

"KYO!" Hatori roared, glaring at him. "MOVE!" Kyo snapped out of his trance, gave me one last helpless look and fled out onto the porch. He continued to run, out across the gardens and over the back wall. The last thing I saw of him was a trail of _grey smoke _coming from his body. He disappeared behind the wall. Suddenly, I gasped. Air rushed into my previously restricted lungs and I coughed, spluttering. I could feel again and my cheeks were wet. But they weren't my tears. They were Shigure's. He smiled down at me through his screen of tears, laughing, relieved.

"Emma..." Hatori said gently, leaning over me and pulling my eyes open. He checked to see if my pupils were dilated or contracted and, when satisfied they were fine, he stroked my cheek softly. "I'm glad you're alright Emma..." He whispered to me. I grinned weakly.

"Didn't think... you could get rid of me... that easy, did you?" I managed to say in between pants.

Akito had taken the distraction of my near-death and left the room. No one had noticed. No one reacted. He had just stepped out and walked along the porch, acting as if nothing had happened. While Hatori carried me out to someone's car, he watched, hidden from sight. His face portrayed no emotion. Not defeat nor disgust nor loathing. He was silent as Yuki got into the back with me and Shigure slipped into the passenger seat, while Hatori took the driver's seat. I studied him as the car pulled out of the already open Sohma estate gates. I didn't glare or let fear fill my features. I just looked at him. That was enough to unsettle him. Me showing him nothing. We drove in silence. Hatori kept glancing back at me through the rear-view mirror, his eyes worried. Shigure twisted in his seat every few minutes to check I was okay and Yuki just stared at me.

"Guys, I'm fine..." I tried to stifle a yawn but it overtook me, "I'm just sleepy..." I murmured, closing my eyes. I slipped into a good dream as I slept, snoozing through the night, not even waking as Yuki carried me inside and up to bed.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I had just woken up to find Hatori checking my heartbeat, Shigure pacing a hole in my bedroom floor and Yuki looking on anxiously.

"A few days. Maybe three." Hatori answered, putting his stethoscope away and avoiding eye contact with me. There was a short silence for a while before I realised something. I touched Hatori's hand and met his taken aback gaze with the sincerest smile I had.

"I don't blame you for anything that happened, you know. Please don't blame yourself?" I turned it into a question and, eventually, he nodded. Coughing a little, Hatori stood and slipped his hand out of mine. I smiled. He was embarrassed.

"Emma, you should get some rest. You've a tough couple of days." Shigure had stopped pacing and was leaning against the wall, his hands tucked away in his sleeves as per usual. I bit my lip but stopped after catching the look Hatori gave me.

"But... I've been asleep for three whole days now," I dropped my gaze and fiddled with my covers, "Can't I just come downstairs and have something to eat?" I asked, using my perfected puppy-dog eyes on all three of them. They looked at each other, contemplating my words. I clapped my hands together, linked my fingers and stared at them all sadly.

"Pleeeeease?" I asked innocently, dragging the word out. Shigure chuckled and walked over.

"Only if you let us help you down the stairs." I pouted as he slid an arm round my back and the other under my knees. I could walk down a flight of stairs by myself... He lifted me with ease and, though I knew I could accomplish walking down some stairs by myself, I enjoyed being so close to Shigure. I snuggled closer to his warm chest and closed my eyes. He took me downstairs, Yuki and Hatori following us. They both nodded at each other and pulled out the kotatsu they keep in the cupboard for the winter months.

"Guys, I don't need the kotatsu..." I mumbled as I watched them set it up. Yuki just smiled at me.

"It's okay Miss Matsumoto. We want you to be comfortable."

"Yes, otherwise you're going straight back up to bed. Do I make myself clear?" Hatori asked in a professional yet somehow care-filled way. I rolled my eyes and slumped my head onto Shigure's shoulder. He rested his cheek on my head and I knew, had I not kept myself awake, I would've fallen asleep right there in is arms. He held me firmly and strongly. Shigure Sohma. The boys finished setting up the kotatsu and Shigure, reluctantly, put me down. He took the seat beside me, Hatori and Yuki sitting opposite. It warmed up pretty quickly and instantly I felt drowsy again. Then I looked down at myself. My hands looked a little pale and I wanted a shower.

"Um, guys?" I asked, still looking down at myself. They all stared at me, making me feel slightly self-conscious. "Why am I in my pyjamas? I was in a jumper and skirt before."

The two Sohmas opposite me looked at each other, uncertain. But Shigure's grin told me what I wanted to know. Yuki growled and, surprisingly, so did Hatori.

"Shigure, you disgusting –" Yuki began. But Shigure waggled a finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah," He said knowingly, "I put her pyjamas on _over_ her clothes and then, and only then, did I remove her clothes." I blushed deeply. It was strange knowing Shigure wasn't _that_ much of a pervert. He sounded... proud of himself. I took a deep breath and, as I let it out, I put my head on Shigure's shoulder. No one said a word. I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. Without lifting my head or opening my eyes, I spoke.

"Where's Kyo now?"

"He's... not come back yet." Hatori said quietly.

"Where's he gone?"

"We don't know." Yuki sounded angry or disgusted. Or both.

"He's most likely returned to the mountains. To Kazuma. Maybe he'll be able to make Kyo a new set of beads." Shigure assumed, shrugging his free shoulder. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"What happens if Kyo has no beads?" I whispered. Shigure's face gave nothing away.

"He turns into the cat's original form." He said, almost whispering as well.

"So if he can't get new beads... I'll have to leave... won't I?" A strange sensation ran up my arm and a heat crept into my cheeks. I realised Shigure was touching my arm gently. He smiled and touched my head, pulling me closer to him.

"Of course not Emma. Of course not." He stroked my hair, calming me instantly. Wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my head into his chest, I said nothing. There was nothing I _could_ say.


	20. Chapter 19: Two Months

"Uh, guys?" Silence. "Someone?" More silence. "_Anyone_!?" I called louder from the bathroom. The sounds of footsteps reached my ears and I turned my back to the door.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Shigure spoke through the door, his words slightly muffled.

"Err, yeah... It's just... there aren't any towels in here." I mumbled embarrassedly. I literally heard Shigure shiver.

"I see." He seemed to be contemplating something, "I know! I've got an extra towel upstairs somewhere..." I heard him shuffled off and I sighed, knowing I'd have to wait for a while. I stood in the shower naked, dripping wet. I shivered as a slight breeze brushed against my skin. My thoughts flashed to Kyo suddenly. I pushed the thoughts away hurriedly, ignoring them. Why had I thought of him all of a sudden?

Footsteps. The door slid open a crack and a cream towel with strawberries appeared. I eased out of the shower and backed my way over to the door.

"Thanks Shigure." I said as I took the towel from him and wrapped it around my body. Without thinking, I turned and opened the door fully. When I spotted Shigure standing at the door looking shocked, I paused.

"Umm, Shigure? Do you mind?" I gestured the porch he was standing on. Sometimes, I really hated the fact that the bathroom led _outside_ instead of in. Especially now that it was autumn. Goosebumps covered my bare arms and Shigure staring at me wasn't helping. I felt a little self-conscious. Suddenly, he stopped staring, stepped aside and smiled at me.

"Sorry." I joined him and, after giving him a quick smile, I began to walk away. But he caught my arm, stopping me. "Emma." I watched as he moved closer. "I've been meaning to talk to you..." He said quietly in my ear.

"Okay..." He took my breath away without even trying. He glanced around a little, as if he were looking for someone. His brown eyes were back on me so fast, I thought I might've imagined it.

"I wanted to talk to you about that morning? The morning you went with Hatori?" He was still close and his scent rushed over me, his grip loose on my wrist. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. Then I remembered what he'd just said. I opened my eyes and looked at him, our faces close. The closeness was enough to make us both stop. Letting my forehead touch his, I closed my eyes once more, holding up the towel that was covering me with one hand. We were both breathing heavily, or so it sounded. Maybe it was just because we were so... close. Without saying another word, we both leant in.

But when our lips were just barely a centimetre apart, I stopped.

"I... I can't." I said, though it pained me to say. The dull thud in my head eased a little as he drew back and looked at me. I was surprised when he smiled, though I noticed it was a little sad.

"I understand." And he turned to walk away. Wait, did that mean he thought I didn't like him? Groaning, I grabbed his kimono sleeve with my free hand and pulled him into me. Our lips crashed together and we stood in the cold breeze, just kissing. A sudden gust of wind made me break off the kiss. Gold, brown and red leaves swirled around in tornadoes at our feet as we stared at each other.

"I should..." He trailed off weakly as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh, Miss Matsumoto." I glanced past Shigure as he turned. Yuki was standing at the door and watching us." I briefly wondered if he'd seen us kissing, but when he looked down at the towel around me, I realised he hadn't, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –" He turned quickly, facing his back to us. Shigure shuffled off past me, brushing my arm gently. A sign. A thank you. I had a feeling that, had Yuki not been the gentleman he was, he would've been watching Shigure leave with suspicious eyes.

"It's okay Yuki. What's up?" I asked, trying to act casually and flicking loose drops of water from the tips of my hair.

"I was just wondering if you were hungry and wanted some lunch." Yuki still had his back to me, his face turned slightly so I could hear him.

"Are _you_ making it?" I asked unsurely.

"No, I bought some sushi lunch boxes." I grinned and nodded, patting my stomach.

"Good, I'm starving. But remember Shigure needs a slightly smaller portion." I added. I caught the corner of Yuki's smile as he turned and headed back into the house. Shivering, I hurried in after him and, while he went into the kitchen, I scurried up the stairs. The phone rang and, dressed in jeans and a black bra, I stepped out into the hallway outside my room and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Sohma house." I answered as I tucked the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Emma, it's Hatori." I smiled and held the phone properly. I leant against my doorframe, ready to slip back into my room if Yuki or Shigure came upstairs.

"Hey Hatori. It's good to hear your voice." I sure hadn't been thinking that when I was kissing Shigure. Grimacing, I focused on his words.

"It's good to hear yours too."

"So, what's up?" I asked, thinking about just how much I said those words.

"I've got something to tell you," As he spoke, Yuki came to the bottom of the stairs. I stepped back inside my room, the phone cord stretching.

"Miss Matsumoto! Lunch is ready!" He called in that gentle voice of his. Pressing a hand to the mouthpiece on the phone, I replied.

"Okay, one minute!" I turned my attention back to Hatori, "Sorry. Carry on."

"It's –" Something crashed downstairs and Hatori's words were drowned out. I heard scuffling and more stuff breaking. I frowned, hanging out of the doorway again. I couldn't see anything in the hallway below.

"Hatori, can I call you back?"

"Wait, Emma. It's Kyo." His words made me freeze.

"K-Kyo? What's happened to him?" I felt like my heart had stopped beating from anticipation.

"He's back. He's come back from the mountains and –" Another crash cut him off. A crash. A fight? Yuki and...

"Hatori, I promise to call you back." He started to say something but I'd already set the phone down.

Rushing back into my room, I yanked on the nearest black tank top and flew down the stairs. Just as I was about to step into the dining room, I heard a voice. A familiar voice I hadn't heard in two months.

"You damn rat!" Kyo growled. I let his voice carry me into the room. The sliding back door was closed but it was broken so badly, it looked like it was open. Through the gaping hole, in the garden, I could see him. His orange hair and his scowl set deeply in his face. Yuki had his back to me and so did Shigure, Yuki looking like he was calm and in control, Shigure twitching at the destruction of his back door. The table lay smashed and broken between the Yuki and Kyo, the sushi lunch boxes scattered around the floor. I joined Yuki and stared at Kyo. Our eyes met and his snarl disappeared instantly. I couldn't read his expression but his eyes betrayed him. He felt guilt. I passed Yuki, stepping around the broken table.

"Kyo?" My voice sounded small but I knew he'd heard me. I took another step forward. He didn't move. I grinned, relieved, and ran towards him. When I reached him, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him hard. "Kyo! I'm so glad you're back!" He didn't hug back. I pulled away and smiled at him, joyful tears in my eyes. "Say something then. Didn't you miss me?" He looked too shocked to say anything. Somehow, he did though.

"You're not scared of me?" His voice cracked a little as he spoke. But I just smiled and hit him over the head.

"No silly. Why would I be scared of you? I know you like to think you're tough, but you're just a big kitty to me." I had a feeling my words would've pissed him off normally but he just stared at me. I glanced down at his limp wrist that hung by his side. I grabbed it and tapped the new beads on his wrist. They looked exactly like the old ones.

"I have no reason to be scared of you. You're just Kyo. And with or without these beads, that's what you'll always be to me. My Kyo." I added softly.

"But... I almost... you almost..." He lowered his head, like he was ashamed. I bent down and caught his eye again.

"Shut up Kyo. It wasn't your fault. Of course I'm not angry!" I beamed at him reassuringly.

"Stupid cat. It was careless and all down to the fact that _you_ can't control your temper –" Yuki muttered from inside the house. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him, though I couldn't help the stifled giggle creeping onto my face. Instantly, Kyo was back to his usual self. What a mood swing.

"What did you say!? Try saying that again with a black eye!" Kyo darted towards him and Shigure and I glanced at each other. We both sighed before laughing. And just like that, everything was back to normal. I sighed, gazing up at the cloudy autumn sky. Yep. Everything was back to normal. And I still hadn't decided which guy I loved. Yeah. Definitely normal.

* * *

"You're going to be late for school Emma!" Shigure called up the stairs to me. Grimacing, I pulled on my knee-high socks and grabbed my school bag.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yelled back, trampling down the stairs. Shigure was waiting at the bottom with Yuki and Kyo. As per usual, Yuki had a warm smile waiting for me and Kyo was scowling at something on the front door. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Shigure beamed at me.

"Oh, how I love seeing you in that uniform every morning –" He began before Yuki clubbed him over the head with his school bag. I blushed deeply, sitting down on the bottom stair and putting my school shoes on, hiding my face.

"Ow! I didn't mean in _that_ way..." Shigure mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"You sick _bastard_!" Kyo shouted, switching his gaze to Shigure, that trademark snarl etched on his face.

"I meant it's good to see her back at school. She's back to being a high school girl." He winked at me again and my cheeks flushed red once more. Kyo and Yuki sighed in unison. The orange-haired boy stomped out of the front door, mumbling about being late. Holding out a hand to me, Yuki helped me up and I followed him out the door.

"Goodbye Shigure! See you when we get home!" I threw back over my shoulder as Yuki shut the front door. I just about caught Shigure's wave. Suddenly, Yuki's hands were on my shoulders and he was steering me away from the house.

"Yuki! What are you –" I started, a little flustered at his odd behaviour.

"We'll be late Miss Matsumoto. You've only been back at school for a month; you can't risk being late." He was right. I sighed and stared as we rapidly approached Kyo, catching up with him.

Two months had passed since the Akito incident and I'd started going to school just one month after. Much to Hatori's protests. I had just wanted everything to get back to normal. Kyo had only been back a few days, but already he was back at school. I briefly wondered why that was as we burst out of the cover of trees and into the weak autumn sunlight. I made a mental note to ask him about it in form before turning my thoughts to school. I'd worked hard in the past month and, with Yuki's help of course, I'd managed to catch up on my school work. The school had been pretty surprised when I'd turned up for school. Apparently, I'd caused all sorts of trouble. When I didn't show up for any classes after the first day, the school tried to contact the phone number I'd given. No reply. It had been my mobile number but it had been switched off for the whole month. I didn't really have much use for it; I didn't have anyone's numbers. It had just completely slipped my mind.

Well, after contacting me didn't work, the school had rung my aunt. Great. She'd said she had no idea where I'd gone. But it didn't seem to bother her that much. Not at all surprising. When it had been made clear she wasn't going to be of any help, the school sent someone to my registered place of residence and also to the hospital my father was at. The hospital told them I'd visited with a boy a few days before. But that was all they could tell them. There wasn't much else the school could do. So when I showed up at school, smiling and happy, they were both pissed and relieved. Somehow, Shigure, Hatori and Aya managed to get me out of trouble with the school. Come to think of it, I wondered how they'd done it as the school loomed up ahead of us; they'd never really told me.

The thought was scrubbed from my thoughts as I bumped into Kyo. He flinched and tried to leap forward, thinking I might've been someone else. But I grabbed his arm and smiled up at him. Kyo stood at the front, me behind and Yuki close behind me. All three of us were so close, it made me wonder what we were doing.

"Err, Kyo?" I asked quietly, tiptoeing and looking over his shoulder. Then I saw him. It was Haru. He was standing there. Smirking. I frowned. I'd not seen a look like that on Haru's face before. Momiji was grinning at his side.

"Emma!" He called, bounding over to me. He went to hug me but stopped himself. Settling for smiling at me, Momiji glanced up at Kyo. Haru and Kyo were staring at each other and no one had decided to come between them; almost like it was forbidden.

"What's wrong with Haru, Momiji?" I asked.

"He's gone black." Momiji said simply, still smiling as if I understood.

"Gone... black?" I'd heard Shigure use the term before but I'd not thought anything of it at the time.

"Yes. Haru has a split personality." Yuki explained from behind, "When you met him, he was what we call white Haru. Now, his personality has done a complete one eighty degree turn. He's what we call black Haru at the moment."

"I've never met someone with a split personality." I said, gazing across the courtyard to him. He grinned and stalked over to us.

"Hey Haru." I said with a pleasant smile. His attention switched from Kyo to me and he smirked.

"Hey sweetheart –" He took a step towards me but Kyo put himself between us.

"Leave her alone Haru." He'd said it almost calmly. But the scorn in his voice was unmistakeable. Kyo obviously didn't like black Haru.

"Oh, so you wanna fight, huh?" Haru licked his thumb and gave Kyo thumbs-up, his lips curled up into a smile. Kyo grimaced and turned to walk away, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along too.

"Come on Emma, we're late..." Unfortunately, Haru wasn't going to let it slide like that.

"Oh no you don't," He caught my other wrist and pulled me back into him, "You don't wanna hang around with that moody bastard, do you sweetie?" He asked me. Something about him was utterly mystifying. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Get off her!" Kyo yelled. Yuki sighed.

And he smacked Haru on the head. Hard.

It surprised me as Haru fell and brought me down too. I took a deep, sharp breath. Haru groaned, sitting up and, preparing myself for a fight, I scrambled backwards until I hit Kyo's legs. I looked up just as his scarlet eyes met mine. He smiled fleetingly and helped me to my feet. He kept me close to him while pushing me behind him a little. Gazing up at us all, Haru looked confused. Calm, but confused.

"I'm so tired..." He muttered wearily. Momiji giggled and slipped his hand into mine.

"Come on, we're late for school!" I realised he was right as he dragged me along. The courtyard was almost deserted, apart from myself and the Sohmas. The others followed me and the bright blonde Sohma boy as we made our way to class.

"Emma!" A voice rang out across the classroom as Yuki, Kyo and I entered. I smiled as I spotted Hana and Uo sitting by the window, waving me over. Us three had become quite close friends over the past month. Uo glared at Kyo as he joined us.

"What are _you_ doing here orange top? Do you have any idea how much stress you've put poor Emma here under?" Uo said, tucking my head under her chin and patting it comfortingly.

"Uo..." I mumbled embarrassedly as I pushed myself away from her and ducked my head, hiding my blush. Kyo bowed his head too.

"Sorry..."

"Uo, we've already talked about it so don't bring it up. Please?" I pleaded with my eyes. For a moment, she hesitated. But, finally, she sighed and nodded.

We took our seats. Yuki and I had agreed it was best not to get too close in school. For one, his fan club wouldn't have liked it (yes, I found out he _did_ actually have a fan club) and two, it would show there was something different about me that the Sohmas accepted. It was just easier altogether to be not-too-close friends in school. Just as I glanced at a silent Kyo, the speaker system crackled into life.

"Emma Matsumoto. Emma Matsumoto to the office. Emma Matsumoto." The receptionist had the single most boring voice I'd ever heard and just listening to her call my name was mind-numbing. I rose and trudged out of the classroom, promising the others I'd be back soon. My name had been called over the speaker system so many times in the past month, I didn't wonder too much about what it would be about.

So when I opened the office door and saw Aya standing there, I was frozen with shock.

"Aya!" I breathed. He spun and laughed boisterously.

"Emma!" He rushed forward and embraced me quickly, "I thought I'd come and see how my favourite person was doing."

"I'm fine, but..." I paused before continuing, "During school time?" He just grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. We took a seat in the office chairs and began talking about a lot of things. It had been a while since his last visit. We talked about Kyo a little, and his return. A lull in the conversation didn't prepare me for his next words.

"So which one are you going to choose?" I stared at him through my dark green eyes and, trying not to let my voice betray me, answered him.

"Ch-Choose?" I stuttered. Aya, his face serious for once, smiled sympathetically.

"You can't hide it from me Emma. I know you like them. Maybe more than like." Was his simple reply. I opened and closed my mouth, unable to think of anything to say. Tucking my thick blonde hair behind my ear to give myself more time to think of an answer, I dropped my gaze. But I could still feel his yellow eyes on me. I gave up, my shoulders sagging as I realised I wasn't going to be able to wriggle out of this.

"How did you know?"

"I'm good at noticing things." He winked playfully, making me smile. "So, do you know which one you like better? I can see it's tearing you up inside." He added, concerned.

I just shuffled closer to him and slumped my head on his shoulder. Suddenly, his arm was around my shoulders and he was playing with my hair comfortingly.

"I don't know." I whispered, "I don't know."


	21. Chapter 20: Him

As I sat in Shigure's study reading my book, I yawned deeply. It was late. Really late. Gone two I'd guessed. The only source of light in the room was emanating from the lamp of Shigure's desk and I knew, if I kept reading with tired eyes, I'd strain them. Snapping the book shut, I swivelled round where I was sitting and slotted the book back into a space in the bookcase. Shigure kept so many books; it had actually been him who had recommended the book I had just been reading. I turned back to the desk and stretched my arms out over it. Everyone else was asleep and I knew I should've been getting to bed as well. I promised myself I would get up in a minute as I folded my arms on the desk and laid my head down on it. My eyelids drooped and I wondered what would be so bad about falling asleep right there. I was already in my pyjamas (I'd bought some with bottoms for the autumn months) and I'd already brushed my teeth. Surely it wouldn't be so bad if I just fell... asleep... right there...

The phone rang, echoing throughout the house. It was enough to jolt me awake and, as well as yelping, I got myself in a tangle with the desk lamp's chord. The ringing continued and, eventually, I managed to scramble out into the hallway. Luckily, the lamp's chord had dislodged itself from me and I rushed into the hall alone.

"Hello?" I said a little breathlessly when I picked the phone up.

"Emma?" The voice on the other end of the line said quickly.

"Dad?" Confused, I remembered the boys were all asleep upstairs, Hatori included. He'd decided to stay for the night as Aya was visiting and Kyo and I had caught colds. The only difference was that I'd actually _eat_ the leeks Hatori made for us. "Why are you calling? You know you're not supposed to call anyone this late at night!" I whispered into the mouthpiece, cradling the phone close to my ear. It was good to hear from him. His gruff chuckle floated down the phone and lifted my spirits.

"Ah, it doesn't matter." I imagined him waving a dismissive hand at one of his nurses and I giggled. "I wanted to hear my little girl's voice. I miss you Emmy."

"I miss you too dad." The smile coating my lit-up face filled my words. It was amazing just how much progress he'd made in the three months we'd been in Japan, though the doctors warned me it could only be temporary. He had high days and low days. Just like anyone on the road to recovery. Yet, something about his call made me a little sad. It meant he was getting better and that, soon, I'd have to move out of the Sohma house. His voice pulled me out of my thoughts and back to the conversation.

"How's Kyo these days?"

"Fine. He's caught a cold though and I think I caught it off him."

"That better not have been through kissing."

"Daaad..." I mumbled embarrassedly. Of course, Kyo and I hadn't done any _kissing_. Hell, we weren't even going out. Sure, we'd had moments... but nothing more. Thankfully.

"I'm just checking! What about Hatori and Shigure? And that delightfully polite Yuki boy? How're they?" My dad quizzed. I rolled my eyes but was overwhelmed at the level of attention and memory. Other nights, the conversations had been much shorter.

"They're all fine dad. They said they want you to come and visit soon instead of them having to come to you. Shigure said hospitals creep him out." Dad laughed and it was infectious. I laughed too.

"Well, that's very kind, if not cheeky, of them. I'll see when the doctors'll let me out for a visit."

"You should get to bed," I said, trying to stifle a yawn. "I'm going to bed now."

"Alright Emmy. I'll take your orders. Mmm, you're more bossy than my doctor..." He muttered, teasing me.

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going! Night Emmy. I love you."

"Love you too dad." I smiled as I heard him disconnect on the other end. I set the phone down gently and sighed. I climbed the stairs, thinking. Nothing had happened in the three months since the whole Akito incident. I hadn't heard any more from him and, from what Hatori had told us, he hadn't said anything much at all to anyone. It seemed he'd eased up on his treatment of the Sohmas, and not just the zodiac members. I felt a twinge of pity stab at me as I flopped onto my bed on top of the covers. But I buried my face into my pillow and ignored the feeling. Kyo had been back nearly a month now and he hadn't acted any differently. He'd been the same old moody cat he always was. I hadn't kissed him or Hatori or Shigure, or even told them how I felt about them. I knew I needed to get it straight in my own mind before I told one of them how I felt.

And just like that, I knew. I knew which guy I felt more for, which guy I wanted to be with. Which guy I loved. Telling him just couldn't wait until morning. It had to be now. I leapt off my bed and, grinning, crashed out of my room and down the hall. I stopped outside his bedroom door and, without knocking, I slid the door open quietly. I could see him lying on his bed in the middle of the floor. His breathing was soft and steady. His bedroom window was open and I let the slight autumn breeze carry me over to him. I stood at the foot of his bed. He rolled over in his sleep and moaned. Giggling, I tilted my head to the side a little, bending over and resting my hands on my knees.

"Hey... wake up." I said gently, kicking his foot a little. Stirring again, I could just about see his eyes easing open.

"Emma?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His chest was bare but shadowed as the moonlight spilled onto his back from the open window.

I dropped to my knees at the foot of his bed.

"I had to tell you. I had to tell you straight away. I can't bear not being able to say it every single day." My dark green eyes brimmed with tears but I smiled at him. He was staring at me.

"Tell me what?" He moved closer and sat on his heels, touching my forearms lightly. Comfortingly. I smiled up at him through my tears and laughed.

"That I love you. I really do." As I dropped my gaze, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, still laughing happily.

"Emma... I... I love you too..." He lifted my chin and smiled at me. I couldn't hold it in any longer. A burst of laughter spilled out of my lips and I threw my arms around his neck. We fell back onto his bed, me laughing in his ear and him a little shocked.

"I love you. I love you!" I cried blissfully, pushing myself up and staring into his eyes.

I let my lips fall onto his, kissing him as hard as I dared. He kissed back, returning my love. My heart exploded with pleasure. He sat up, holding me close to him as we kissed. And that was my choice. Him. And only him.

And that's it! This chapter is the end of my Fruits Basket story. I hope you all enjoyed it ^^ Please let me know what you thought of it and, if you liked it, send it to others you think will enjoy it. Thank you! :]


	22. Bonus Chapter: A Girl

So, everything was over. Emma was well and happy. Her Japanese had improved so much, Yuki had no need to tutor her anymore. Even her condition had improved. Her headaches were far less painful and she hardly ever fainted when she was near one of the Sohmas. As Yuki walked through the falling cherry blossoms in the park, the wind ruffled his hair and he breathed in deeply. Though he suppressed his own feelings for Emma, he was at least glad she was as happy as she was. That was all he really wanted. Spotting a bench up ahead, Yuki headed for it and took a seat. He leant back and enjoyed the view out over the lake. It was a beautiful time of year. Yuki loved spring. He leant his head back and closed his eyes, the wind whipping the petals and his hair around him. For the first time in a long time, Yuki felt at peace.

"Hey," A voice said beside him. He opened his eyes, taken aback at his peace being broken, and glanced up. In front of him was a girl. She stood to his right in front of the bench. She had a cute button nose and lively scarlet eyes. Her long white hair fell down around her shoulders, reaching the small of her back. At first glance, she reminded Yuki of Aya. But he quickly shook that thought from his head and stared at the girl. Concern filled her eyes as she looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning over and resting her hands on her bare knees. Her face was close to Yuki's and he sat back a little. It took him a moment to register that she'd asked him a question.

"Oh, yes! I'm fine, thank you miss." He rushed out his words quickly, a little embarrassed. The girl smiled and titled her head to the side slightly.

"Miss? You're polite, aren't you?" She was still leaning towards him, getting closer like she was inspecting something on his face. Yuki continued to lean back further.

"Umm... I suppose so..." He said, obviously uncomfortable. The girl smiled again and straightened up. Instead of just sitting on the bench, the girl climbed onto it and sat on the backrest, looking out at the lake. For a moment, neither of them said anything. They just watched the surface of the lake ripple and break every time a cherry blossom petal touched the water.

"May I ask why you came over to me?" Yuki said without looking at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted her shrug from atop the bench.

"I guess... I was walking past and you looked a little... sad. I was just checking you were okay." The girl said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I see." Yuki replied. Then he turned and smiled his fake smile at her, "Thank you." The girl flicked her shimmering white hair over her shoulder then pulled down a single strand, playing with it between her fingers. She threw Yuki a cute sideways smile, making him blush slightly.

"It's okay. Besides, when I see a cute boy looking sad, I always go out of my way to make him feel better." She winked and Yuki chuckled.

"So, does that mean you see a lot of sad boys around then?" The girl pursed her lips and pressed a finger to them, her scarlet eyes flicking up to the sky as if she were thinking.

"Hmm..." She shook her head and grinned down at him. Yuki returned the smile. The girl slid down off the back of the bench and plopped down on the seat beside Yuki. Beaming at him, she offered her name.

"Mattie." She held out her hand and he took it, shaking it gently.

"Yuki." He replied. She leaned back on the backrest of the bench and sighed, tilting her head to the side again. Yuki noted the navy blue hat on her head. She spotted him looking and pulled it off.

"Here you go Yuki." She shoved it onto his head and slapped the top of his head softly. She giggled. Yuki, surprised, reached up and touched the hat. It matched the navy blue shirt she was wearing, her sleeves rolled up just past her elbows.

"Err... thanks." He watched Mattie pull herself up and sit on her heels on the bench. She liked to fidget around; that much was obvious.

"Yuki?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you upset?" Their eyes met for a moment before Yuki dropped his gaze. Mattie turned to him more, holding her hands up like she didn't mean any harm and sweatdropping.

"I'm sorry, that was a really personal question right?" Yuki managed a thin smile but did nothing further.

Mattie ruffled her white hair.

"You have strange coloured hair Yuki." She said, falling onto her knees on the bench and leaning over to him on all fours. She grabbed a lock of his hair and twiddled it round her fingers. Again, Yuki leaned away from her slightly. He wasn't used to anyone being this forward with him. His eyes snapped up to her hair and she released the strand between her fingers, stretching up and touching her own hair. She sweatdropped again before sitting back on her heels.

"Heh. I guess you could say the same thing about me, huh? Is yours natural?" He nodded and Mattie grinned. "Mine too. And my eyes." She pointed at the two large scarlet eyes on her face. Then the smile drained away from her face and she stared into his own purple eyes.

"I used to get teased a lot for it when I was younger." It was a personal thing to say and her words made Yuki instantly look at her.

She was sitting now, her legs hugged close to her chest. She played with one of the white bracelets hanging from her wrist.

"That's awful." Yuki replied awkwardly. He cursed himself silently for not being very good with words. Despite her or his words, Mattie smiled at him again, giggling happily.

"I'm glad I met you Yuki. As well as cute and polite, you're really sweet too. If not a little self-conscious." She stood and stretched her arms up to the bright blue sky. Frowning, Mattie twisted her head to face him.

"There's going to be a storm soon. April showers and all that." Her mood brightened as she grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled him up. "Let's go out for lunch, okay?" Yuki didn't, couldn't reply. He was far too shocked at her touch. This girl... She reminded him of Emma in a way but was the complete opposite of her in many others.

Letting Mattie haul him out of the park and towards a café nearby, Yuki admired her. She had come at just the right time to cheer him up and was doing an amazing job of it.

"Mattie?" She turned, holding his hand in both of hers as she walked backwards down the street. "Where do you want to go after lunch?" He said nervously, the nerves spilling over into his voice. Grinning, Mattie contemplated the issue.

"I'm glad you wanna go somewhere with me but..." They stopped outside the café and she shrugged, smiling almost guiltily. "I don't know where we can go. I'm new around here."

"Oh." Yuki thought for a moment before smiling back at her. He was very aware of the fact that she was still holding his hand, "Well, why don't I show you around the town?" Mattie nodded and led him into the café.

"Oh, and Yuki?"

"Hm?"

"I did mean it. There _is_ going to be a storm soon."

"But it's a perfectly gorgeous day out–"

"No, trust me. It's going to rain. You're gonna need an umbrella if you wanna give me a tour. Good thing I've got one right here!"

"Just the one?"

"Yeah, I don't usually carry two around. Guess we'll have to share." Mattie winked and, against his better judgement, Yuki felt himself falling again. Somehow harder this time.


End file.
